Just Call Me Jo
by novicewriter
Summary: Galbatorix's daughter,Josephine,is sopposed to find a husband,but she winds up finding love in a man she would never expect.She runs away with the love of her life,but will she relize it in time.Set during 1st book.EragonOC...maybe? T for mild cussing.
1. Jo

** Jo**

By:Novicewriter

**Whooo, I don't know about you, but I am exited about this story, I just got bored one day, so, I have decided to have a little bit of play on old Mr. Popular Galbatorix. Here it goes. Just so you all know, this story is taking place during Eragon.**

**Galbatorix's castle**

_Dear diary,_

_Wow, you would think that if your father was Galbatorix that you would get more than a journal for your 16'th birthday, but not from my dear old dad. My name is Josephine, can't you tell that he loves me, picking out such a heinous name. I just have my friends call me Jo. My mom was some whore that he "fell in love with", great huh. It is just great when your dad tells you when you are 5 that the only reason you are here is because he was drunk at the time. I have red hair that is always frizzy, hazel eyes, and freckles. I count my eyes as my best attributes, but truthfully, I could care less about what I look like, because like I said, this was my 16'th birthday, and my dad wants me to pick a husband. I don't want someone who will only love me for my looks, I want someone who will love me for who I am, not the king's daughter! I am more lucky than my dad's first daughter though (another slut) she had an arranged marriage. Guess I'll write, whenever._

Jo set down her new diary, lay on the bed, and thought about what she should do the rest of the day. She could go hang out with Eve, or she could read some books, or she could go out to the town. _"What a wide selection." _ Jo thought to herself

Jo got up, and walked out of her "Bedroom." If you thought because she was the daughter of the king she would have all the things in the world that she desired, you were wrong. Jo's room consisted of a twin size bed in the corner, a small wardrobe, a window, and a mirror.

Jo continued out the door and down the stairs, when she was on the castle grounds, she took off in a dead run, which was easy for her, she was wearing some boys trousers, and a tunic. She made it through the gates, and deep into the city before she would dare stop running. _"My dad thought that some guards could follow me." _Jo thought

Jo saw a bakery shop, and made toward it. She pulled out a couple coins, and got herself a piece of cake, in celebration of her birthday. Sure there would be cake at her, what she called, "Get my daughter a husband," celebration, but she didn't really want to eat that. She was trying to scare away any men, by getting skinnier and skinnier. She looked like a walking skeleton with skin, but mostly it was natrual, she had always been on the skinny side.

She saw her friend Eve, and walked toward her. "Hey Eve!"

"Hey, Jo. Happy Birthday!" replied Eve. Eve had long beautiful brown hair, and in Jo's opinion, looked a lot more future queenly than she.

"Thanks. It's funny how you saying that is already more than what my dad did."

"Ya, well I am glad. I got you something."

"Oh no Eve, you didn't have to." said Jo

"But I wanted to."

Jo knew very well that Eve could barely afford food for her family, and if Eve had bought something for her than she must have been saving for a long time.

Eve pulled out a small copper chain with a copper praying angel hanging from it.

"Oh, thank you so much!" said Jo near tears

"I realize it is not like what you have at the palace, but-"

"Stop right there. I love it. Out of every bit of jewelry I have ever seen, I love this even more." said Jo

"Oh, I am so glad you like it!" Eve pulled Jo into a hug

When they broke apart, Jo put on the necklace.

"Oh My God, I have to get to the castle! I will talk to you later. I got to go!" yelled Jo as she ran out the door

Jo ran back to the castle, and quickly changed into a plain deep blue dress, that now hung limp on her thin form.

"_I really have to get new dresses." _thought Jo

Jo ran down the long corridors, until she came to a large oak door that led to the banquet hall. She opened the door to find exactly what she feared, every respected bachelor in the whole city was in the hall, and everyone fell silent and looked up at her when the door opened.

"Hello honored guest..." said King Galbatorix, who obviously was waiting for her to come in before giving this little speech. "I have brought all the sons of respected members of society here tonight, so that my daughter, Josephine, could pick a man to marry. Please, each of you, try to spend a little time with her, and enjoy yourselves." Galbatorix stepped down from the stage, and music started playing.

"Hello." said a young man from behind her. He had about shoulder length blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes.

"Hello, may I ask your name?" replied "Josephine"

"My name is Jack Glenn"

"Nice to meet you." said Jo politely. They made small talk for a couple of minutes, then she left Jack Glenn to himself.

Another man walked up. This one had short black hair and brown eyes. "_He is probably 21!" _thought Jo.

"Hello, my name is Aegidius (I-gi-de-us)" said the tall man

"Surely you know my name already. How old are you?"

"I am 21, turning 22 next month." Aegidius rather proudly

"Oh._ 'I was right he is way to old'."_

Josephine turned away, trying to find someone she knew. She spotted a familiar face. "Murtagh."

She walked toward her childhood friend, as he turned around. "Murtagh, hi. Thank god, someone who is not here just to get me in bed. How are you?"

"I am fine." replied Murtagh with a faint smile, "I can't believe your dad made me come."

"Ya, but I'm glad you did" a second later, another man pushed to her side, "Hello, I am Cornelius, How are you princess Josephine?" He had brown hair that hung in a low ponytail to about his mid back. She had actually had he eye on him for a long time.

"I am fine, Cornelius, and yourself?"

"Couldn't be better, I am talking to the loveliest girl in all the kingdom."

Jo blushed, and Murtagh rolled his eyes behind her. "You are too kind, and I hear that you are the son of a duke, am I correct?"

"Yes." replied Cornelius, "My father is Duke Constantius."

"Oh, please, I am not very savvy to such matters as politics, would you care to fill me in?" stated Jo flirtaciously

"Of course princess Josephine."

"Please, call me Jo."

"Yes, of course, Jo."

As they walked away, Murtagh gave an annoyed grunt. "_I am not jelous, I am not jelous." _Murtagh repeated to himself over and over.

**Thanks for reading, please review. **


	2. Leaving

**Jo**

By:Novicewriter

**Just a couple of notes. **

**I have other stories, look into them. :)**

**I planned on Jo being a Mary-Sue. :)**

**Twilightrose2, hope you like this better. :)**

**At the banquet 3 hours later**

"... and that is how my father happened to become duke." finished Cornelius' account of all things political in the past 10 years.

"Oh wow, that was fascinating!" the future queen stated with false excitement, "I better go talk to my other guest though, I will see you soon, Cornelius."

Jo got up and walked away, glad to be away from the political master. When Jo's hazel eyes met Murtagh's she ran toward him. "Oh Murtagh, thank goodness. Why didn't you come and get rid of him?"

"I thought you were having a good time, seemed to me that you were." whispered the dark haired man sarcastically.

"It is called being polite." retaliated the the red head

"Well, maybe I know nothing of that considering I'm not a spoiled princess."

"Did you just call me spoiled? You know very well that that is a lie!" yelled Jo, livid

Murtagh turned on his heel and stalked toward the door, unable to take it anymore, right as a young man walked up to her. _"Not another one, not now." _thought Josephine as she smiled, _"I don't know how much longer I can be polite."_

The rest of the day continued like this, one man after another, late into the afternoon, before the banquet was called apart by her father. Jo gladly left the hall, and went to her room to await her father's calling for dinner. The princess was still extremely angry with Murtagh as she heard a knock at the door. "I don't want visitors, thank you." she yelled at the door

"Jo, may I please come in?" inquired Murtagh from the other side of the heavy oaken doors.

"Oh, Murtagh, I don't know, is it important?" she asked exasperatedly

"Important enough."

"Come in."

Murtagh stared at her, laying with her hair down and frizzy spread out on the bed, eyes red and puffy from crying. She looked even more frail than usual.

"Are you just going to stare at me, or do you have something to say." snapped the princess on the verge of tears again.

"I, um." Murtagh closed the door, and sat next to her bed. "Princess Josephine, I am sorry if I have offended you, and wish to ask you a very serious question."

"Yes, Murtagh, I forgive you, and what is your question?"

"Thank you, Jo, and "I am running away from Uru'bean, Would you like to come with me?"

Jo's face went pale, running away had never crossed her mind, but then again she wasn't happy here, she hated her father, and she had no real reason to stay, why should she? "I will come with you, Murtagh, when will we leave?"

"We will leave as soon as it is pitch."

"Good, that will give me some time."

"Okay, pack one small bag, don't bring unnecessary items."

"I wont, thank you for apologizing, and I am sorry for accusing you, I can't expect you to be able to read my mind."

"Apology excepted."

Murtagh left the room, leaving the hazel eyed girl to collect her thoughts, and pack for the trip. _"this would be easier if I knew where we were going." _Jo thought, _"I guess I should just pack a set of clothes and a hairbrush, maybe a map."_ the red head packed a couple items close to her, and put on her copper necklace, and left a note on her bed stand.

Dear Father,

I am leaving with Murtagh, thank you for all you have given me over the years. I will miss you.

Sincerely,

Princess Josephine

"_That might just be the biggest lie I have ever told." _thought the princess

Later that night, a knock sounded outside her door, and she went outside to see Murtagh standing there.

"Are we ready to go?" asked the tall man

"Yes." Jo grabbed her light bag, and followed Murtagh out. They had to sneak past several guards, but once they made it outside they were pretty much home free. Some people in the city saw them, but they blended in fairly well, with Jo in pants and a tunic, and Murtagh wearing a white shirt with some black leather bottoms.

"Hey, you holding up okay?" inquired Murtagh, startling the princess out of her own thoughts.

"Yes, I am fine."

Murtagh and Jo walked all through the night at a relentless pace, before taking a break at dawn for a quick snack.

"I can't believe the distance we have covered." said Murtagh, "I wasn't expecting you to be such a good hiker. No offense."

"No, I am not a good hiker, but I sorta expected this. About how far have we gone?" inquired Jo

"I don't know, a league or two."

"Where do we plan on going?" yet another question from the red head

"I don't know, I am basically disliked everywhere, and so are you. Where do you want to go?" stated Murtagh with a smirk painted on his face.

"I have sorta always wanted to see the ocean."

"Then you want to go to Teirm. That is a long ways away, Jo. The next stop we could take would be in Dras Leona."

"Well, I think we could manage that."

"Alright then, looks like we have a destination."

**Hope that you all like it. I wont be here this weekend, but don't give up on me, I will get it up as soon as possible. **

_**Peace B4U**_


	3. Eragon

**Jo**

By:Novicewriter

**PLEASE READ ,VERY IMPORTANT!!! I just realized, with the help of one of my readers, that I forgot about Tornac. Oops. Please, pretend that they rode him all the way to where chapter 2 left off. Sorry. Forgive and forget. REVIEW!**

**2 Weeks later, mile outside of Dras Leona**

The pair was standing on a large hill _**with Tornac **_(sorry once again) staring down at the city beneath them. "I guess we had better get down and get supplies, our food supply is pitiful!" stated Murtagh

"I guess so." replied the princess

The two walked down the hill, practically dragging the stubborn horse behind them. "Come On, Tornac! What's the matter with you!" yelled Murtagh

The horse was obviously frightened by something in the air, and would not budge. After about 15 minutes of soothing whispers from Murtagh did the horse move

"I still can't believe we have made it this far." said Jo, "I was expecting there to be armies after you at least."

"I was thinking the same thing, but probably more after you." replied the older of the two

"Why more after me?"

"Well, you are the king's daughter, his only heir, that he knows the whereabouts of. I am just a son of one of his servants. Past servant at that."

"I guess, but he has always held you in great estime, he hates me." reminded the red head

"He prbably just wanted my blood line, in fact, I know he did. He wanted one of the eggs to hatch for me, so I could be a successor to my father, that is why I ran away."

"How could your bloodline help any?" she asked curious

"Riders seem to run in families."stated Murtagh matter-of-factly

"Oh."

The rest of the trip to Dras Leona was silent, but immediately once they got into the city a loud commotion was heard near the cathedral.

"What the hell was that?!?" yelled Murtagh

"I don't know, shall we go see?" replied the calm young woman behind him.

The Two ran toward the sound, just in time to see a young man, about the same age as Jo jumping over the wall that surrounded the cathedral, followed by 2 of the most fowl creatures either had ever seen. Jo and Murtagh followed the chase at a distance, until the young man was captured, along with a elderly friend that started with him a while back. Murtagh motioned the princess to follow him. He went after the two hooded demons until they came to a clearing, where as Jo and Murtagh hid behind some bushes.

"What are those things?" whispered Jo

"Raz'zac." was all the curious girl received as a reply.

Murtagh got out his bow, and aimed directly at the taller of the two raz'zac, and let the arrow whiz to it's destination. Both demons ran away while doing so, fatally wounding the older man, and breaking some ribs of the younger.

Murtagh went out to the injured men, quietly followed by Jo, who stayed near the shadows with Tornac, not knowing fully what to do. The dark haired man came slowly up to Eragon to untie his wrists, but Saphira let out a plume of smoke, and struggled against her chains to get to the younger man that Murtagh now crouched over.

Jo jumped back, scared of the dragon breaking the chains that bore it down. Murtagh walked up to the magnifiscent creature and tried to get the chains off, to his relief, she let him.

Murtagh then went back to the young brunette laying in a heap on the groung, but Saphira let out a roar and ran in front of her rider.

"Calm down, I just want to untie him!" said Murtagh

Saphira motioned him and Jo to walk to the other side of the clearing. Murtagh didn't argue, and lit a fire.

**The rest of this chapter is basically taken out of the book, some things changed for my story. Don't flame, it wouldn't work without it.**

"_Saphira, are you injured?"_

_No, but you and Brom are. _

"_Saphira, you didn't make that fire did you? And you couldn't have gotten out of those chains by yourself._

_No._

"_I didn't think so. _

Eragon struggled to his knees and saw a young man sitting on the far side of the fire with a young red headed woman.

"Who are you? Asked Eragon

"I am Murtagh, and this is Josephine." came Murtagh's calm voice

Murtagh walked over to Eragon, but Saphira stepped in Murtagh's path. _"Now let him by! I can't do this alone. Besides he saved our lives." _Saphira let Murtagh help her rider over to the fire where Brom already lay. "How is he?" asked Eragon

"Bad."

Eragon bent over Brom and healed the gash on the older man's side. The young man then motioned toward Jo with a nod. "Hello, Josephine. It is a pleasure to meet your aquantence."

"And yours." replied the princess aquardly

"How long has it been since the raz'zac fled?" Eragon asked, now looking at Murtagh

"A couple of hours."replied the older man

"We should leave before they come back with reinforcements." suggested the Eragon

"You might be able to travel, but he can't. You don't get up and ride away after being stabbed between the ribs." said Murtagh

"Saphira can carry him, but we need a litter. Can you make one? I don't have the strength." asked Eragon

Murtagh left and returned with two saplings. He laid them parallel on the ground, then lashed the blanket between the poles. After he carefully tied Brom to the makeshift littler, Saphira grasped the saplings and laboriously took off." I never thought I would see a sight like that," Murtagh said, an odd note in his voice.

Murtagh, Jo, and Eragon all rode after Saphira.

**Ya, you probably recognised the last page of the story, but I had to match it to the book for the most part, or I get a bunch of people angry at me for not "sticking to the original story" so all the quotes are out of the book for the most part, but some are put in for my OC for obvious reasons. Don't sue me. Once again, sorry about forgetting Tornac.**


	4. Capture at Gil'lead

**Jo**

By:Novicewriter

**I wont be able to write until next week probably Tues. or Wend. I am visiting grandparents and whatnot. Please review.**

**A cave**

Saphira, Josephine, and the two men slept that night in a cave, but Eragon was rudely awakened by Saphira yelling his name. Brom was thrashing in a feverish trance, and it took both Eragon, Murtagh, and Josephine to hold him down.

After the thrashing subsided, Brom woke up, and asked for the wineskin. Brom had Eragon wash Brom's right hand in the wine, Murtagh left the two alone, but Josephine stayed. After several minutes of vigorous rubbing, Eragon uncovered the gedwey insagnia on Brom's palm. "Your a rider!" Eragon exclaimed

Brom gave Eragon brief explanation, while Jo watched and listened, she couldn't believe it. The princess watched as the old man gave Eragon his blessing, and then whispered something that she didn't understand. Slowly throughout the day, Brom died, and Eragon was very saddened, but as much as Jo didn't know him, she really would have liked to. Eragon took Brom with Saphira's help to the top of the mesa, in which Eragon buried Brom, and Saphira encased the old man in diamond.

A couple days later, they all prepared to travel to Gil'lead.

"So, Josephine, how do you know Murtagh?" Eragon asked Josephine

"We were childhood friends, and please, just call my Jo." replied the red head

"Oh."

"May I ask you something?" inquired the princess

"Uh, sure." replied the rider

"How did you know that man? Brom, I mean."

"He was an old man, and knew the ancient language, so he taught it to me. We were chasing after the raz'zac to avenge my uncle, and on the way, he taught me how to use a sword and magic..." stated Eragon trying to hide the tears in his eyes.

"It is okay to be sad, Eragon." said the calm voice of the future queen, "You and him were very close."

"I know, he was an amazing man." replied Eragon now openly crying

"I wish I could have known him." said Josephine

"I think that you would have liked him." whispered Eragon

"Hey, are you sure you are able to travel?" asked Murtgah, walking into the cave

"Ya, I will be fine." replied the younger man

They started out to Gil'lead that after noon, but riding hurt Eragon's ribs to much, so they couldn't go to fast. Once the threesome reached a village they sold Codac, and then continued on. Turns out both men had a lot in common, but Jo stuck to talking to Saphira or just kept quiet. She was a princess for most of her life, therefore not knowing much about swordplay or hunting.

Once Eragon's ribs healed the men started to have sparing sessions, Eragon would practice magic, and Jo would watch him, and ask questions. Murtagh already seemed to know a lot about magic, but couldn't do it. When the four finally made it to Gil'lead, Murtagh went into the city to find this Dormnad, leaving the two sixteen-year-olds together at camp.

"Eragon, what is your family like?" asked Jo

"Well, the only family I have is my cousin. He is working to get some money, so he can marry this butchers daughter, Katrina. He is like a brother to me." replied Eragon not really wanting to say any more, "What about you?"

"_Damn!" _thought Jo, _"I can't very well tell him I am the kings daughter."_

"I was born in Uru'bean, I grew up with my mother and father in a small house about a mile outside of the city." The princess stole her friends Eve's life.

"Oh." said the rider.

The two waited in silence for hours, before they saw Murtgah galloping out of the city. "What is wrong?" asked Eragon worried

"Did anyone follow me?" inquired Murtagh

"No." replied Jo

"Then let me eat, I will explain later." stated Murtagh, "Dormnad has agreed to see us tomorrow outside of Gil'lead, if he knows that it is not a trap, then he will lead you to the Varden." said Murtagh between swallows. After that brief explanation, Murtagh told them of why he was running,

That night the three all talked late into the night, then slept very little before Eragon awoke, and Saphira could smell horses. All three positioned themselves around Saphira, and prepared to fight. They stood like this for a long time before Eragon heard something behind him. He whipped around to see a broad urgal behind him. Eragon quickly parried the blow, and moved on to the other urgals in the group.

The minutes flowed by like this. One after the other the beasts fell at the hands of Saphira, Jo,. Murtagh, and Eragon, until a club hit Eragon square in the head, "Fly, Saphira!" yelled Eragon before he fell unconscious.

**Captured at Gil'lead**

"Eragon awoke to find that he was in a prison cell, with nothing but a lumpy bed, a bared window, and a door. He tried to use the ancient language, but couldn't. _Saphira! _No answer, _damn_

**Back at camp**

The ground was littered with the bodies of the dead and dying urgals.

"_Eragon!" _yelled Saphira in a bit of rage

"They must have taken him to Gil'lead, we have to get him out." suggested the dark haired man

"I guess so, whats the plan, Murtagh?" asked Jo

"I don't know yet." said Murtagh calmly

"_I suggest you think quickly!" _yelled Saphira

"We will think of something, don't worry Saphira." calmed the red head

Murtagh and Jo set to making a plan, whilst Saphira watched the two talk battle strategies, etc.

"_You had better know what you are doing." _said the blue dragon to Jo

"_It will be fine." _chided the princess, _"Murtagh knows what he is doing."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Not my best chapter, but it will give you something to do, because I wont be back until Tues. of next week, but I will write then. I can't believe the response that I am getting on this story. 14 reviews in 3 chapters!**

_**Peace B4U**_


	5. Not so Heroic rescue

**Jo**

**By:Novicewriter**

**Okay, I got 3 whole reviews. As much as I like that number, I would really like just a couple more. Either way, I assume you all like it if you don't review. Anyway, Sorry I was gone, I had to visit family, and then it took me two days to write this chapter because I had writers block.**

Eragon awoke in the cell, mind cloudy, but not clouded enough for him not to notice the distinct banging coming from the hall. Eragon walked toward the door of the cell and looked out to see a large group of soldiers mmarching in perfect formation. Every face had the same expression, every sword was polished and held at ready, and every bit of armor on their bodies was shining.

Eragon continued to watch until there was a break in the line where a woman was laying limp in the arms of two large men. Black hair obscured her face, but pointed ears were clearly visisble through the raven hair, the woman of his dreams. Behind the elf stood a man with red hair, and maroon eyes that burned within his cold face like blue fire. _A shade_

_**Murtagh, Jo, and Saphira (Jo's POV)**_

Darn that Murtagh. What is the matter with him. Coming up with that plan, (if you could call it that) and at best it is risky. Let me see if I can recount it. Murtagh and I will kill all guards in sight, steal the keys from someone, get Eragon out, then have Saphira break open the roof to fly them out. Ya, great plan, Murtagh. You would think that the son of the greatest forsworn of all time would be able to come up with something a little more, well, complex, or at least less dangerous.

_**End POV**_

"Jo, are you ready to go?" asked Murtagh from Tornac's back

"Ya." Jo hopped onto the grey horse and rode behind Murtagh to Gil'lead

The two arrived in the city, cloaked and hidden in shadows, as they made there way to the prison.

"Do you have any idea where Eragon is?" asked the red haed, although she already knew the answer

"No, I plan to just wing it. Now shush, we are getting closer." replied Muratgh with a harsh whisper

Jo followed grudgingly behind her friend until they came to the door of the jail, Muratgh was dressed as an elderly man, and the future queen as the elderly man's wife. They got past the guard rather easily at the door, saying they were there to visit a family member. They walked all around looking in every cell in search of the dragon rider.

They turned the corner to see Eragon surrounded by 5 men, and 1 laying on the ground. Muratgh stood tall and shot a man in the neck, then before any other soldiers could see what was going on Muratgh shot two more. Eragon killed one more with magic, and before Muratgh could shoot the final man Eragon stopped him.

Jo had watched this entire scene, and wondered what words Eragon had used to make the sand glow red like that. The soldier was shaking vilently by this time. Eragon was obviously weak from something, but the red head did not know what. Eragon got the information he wanted then knocked the man out with a simple "Slytha."

"What did you do to him!" yelled Jo, "You didn't kill him did you, you said you wouldn't if he told you what you wanted!"

"Calm down, Josephine. I just made him sleep before he could give us away." comforted Eragon

"Good, because if you had gone back on your word I-"

"But he didn't" concluded Murtagh

"Where do we go now?" asked Eragon

"There will be an escape route for us in a few minutes, we don't want to miss it." answered Murtagh

"Murtagh we can't leave yet, there is an elf here, I saw her, we have to save her."

"An elf...?" Murtagh ran beside Eragon and Jo, "This is a mistake, we should escape while we have a chance."

The three stopped in front of the door where the elf was kept. Muratgh pulled out the ring of keys he had stolen from the guards, which he gave to Eragon. The rider found the correct key quickly and they opened the door to the cell to see a tense woman with a high demeanor, and dark green eyes. Eragon held her gaze for a moment before she fell limp. Eragon caught the raven haired beauty quickly before she hit the ground.

"Are you strong enough to carry her?" asked Jo concerned

Eragon shook his head. "No." answered the young man

Murtagh walked up to Eragon and grabbed the elf. The smell of crushed pine needles surrounded her.

"How are we going to get out unnoticed?" asked the dragon rider

"We aren't, Muratgh decided Saphira could just burst the ceiling open." answered the princess smugly

Eragon gave Muratgh a quizzical look. So thats your plan, burst in here, steal me away, then climb to the top, in which case Saphira will break the ceiling apart! Do you have any idea what is in here?" whispered Eragon feircely

"Well ya, but-wait, what is in here? Asked Murtagh

"A shade." answered Eragon

"A shade?" nearly yelled Jo, she had seen this shade in the castle before, always making business with her dad.

"Shhh!" chided Murtagh

The group all continued towards the top where they would be met by Saphira. They had just entered the top room, when Muratgh went to find Eragon's weapons. Jo, Eragon, and the elf hid under a table,

"So, how are you doing Eragon?" asked Jo a little nervously

"I've been better." replied the rider

"I am sorry to here that, Eragon. Anything I can help with?" whispered the princess

"No, nothing you can do about it." Eragon reminded

"Alright."

"How are you doing, Josephine?" asked Eragon silently

"Like you said, I've been better, I was worried about you, and Saphira was on the verge of madness when you were captured. That is why I wished Murtagh would come up with a little better of a plan. If my father were the one to come up with this plan there would probably be a militia outside ready to get you out." the words had flown out of her mouth before she could stop them. Yes, her father would have sent an army to get her out, but it would be so he could control him. So she prepared for the interrogation.

"Who is your father Jo?" asked Eragon

"If you don't mind, I would rather not say here, in time rider, I am sure you will know." replied Jo

"I understand." consoled Eragon

Just then Murtagh ran into the room carrying Zar'roc, a bow and another sword. "I assume that this sword is the elf's it is like nothing I have ever seen before." Muratgh put the sword in the elf's sheath, a perfect match. "Contact Saphira, tell her to hurry up, soldiers are coming."

Eragon told this to Saphira just in time to here footfalls up the stairs, and one familiar presense.

**Okay, cliffie, but anyone who has read the books know whats going to happen basically, with a little twist by yours truly.**


	6. True Identity

**Jo**

**By:Novicewriter**

**Okay, lets see how this chapter goes, I have some interesting song lyrics stuck in my head, ever heard "Black Parade" by my chemical romance, I feel like killing someone, but lucky for Eragon, it wouldn't go with my story. I guess you just have to read.  
**

_Eragon:PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!_

_**Clarissa: I don't know, I think Eragon will find out on his own, but I haven't figured it out yet, it might be in this chapter. **_

_On with the story._

**Top story of the prison**

Murtagh Eragon and Jo turned to see the shade standing at the end of the room holding a long blade with a thin scratch running along the steal. The shade did not look threatening to Jo, but then again, one of the few things her father had taught her was not to underestimate people, and she had seen him in the palace outside of the throne room, if he worked for her father, he had to be a powerful man. _I just hope he doesn't recognize me. _Jo thought

"I'll take care of him." stated Muratgh

"No, he wants me alive, not you, I can keep him busy as long as I can." whispered Eragon drawing Zar'roc

"But-" Murtagh protested

"But nothing, Murtagh. Eragon is right, this shade will not harm him." interrupted Jo

Durza looked up at the sound of the females voice, "Princess Josephine, a pleasure to meet you at last." said the serpent like voice

"I am no daughter of that madman!" spat Jo

Eragon turned to her, but the shade immediately attacked, and the young rider was brought back to the fight.

Durza attacked with great speed and agility, and Eragon took to dodging more than anything else. He knew he could not defeat the shade, and he also knew that Durza was playing with him.

**Jo's POV**

No, no, no! I am so dead. I wont be able to travel with him anymore, Durza will send my whereabouts to Galbatorix, I will just endanger everyone, I can't stay with them any more. I guess I will just have to go back to Uru'bean. It looks as though Eragon might be dead too. Saphira is trying to claw her way in, I hope that she hurries, because Eragon wont last much longer, at this rate, maybe another minute.

"Jo. Are you okay?" asked Murtagh

"No, I am not." I answer tearfully

**End POV**

Eragon was quickly pushed back by Durza, into Murtagh who loosed an arrow between the shade's eyes. The shade howled with pain, and disappeared behind a veil of smoke. Saphira broke into the room right as a swarm of soldiers burst forth through the doorway. Murtagh grabbed the elf and helped her onto the dragon's back, and then helped Jo on. Eragon fought off several more soldiers before hopping onto Saphira behind Murtagh and flying away.

Saphira was barely missing the tops of the buildings, and swaying in her flight. _Saphira, are you alright?_

_No, Little One, it is too heavy. I will get you all out of the city a ways, then you and Murtagh will have to ride horses._

_Okay_

Eragon relayed the message, assuming that seeing what was happening with Galbatorix's daughter being on his dragon's back would have to wait.

Saphira landed where they had camped the night before, and they strapped the still unconsious elf to Saphira. Eragon healed Saphira's injuries, then Saphira took off leaving the rest to riding their horses, Jo ad Murtagh on Tornac, and Eragon on Snowfire.

They rode vigoriously through the night, trying to escape the sight of torches in the distance, no doubt looking for their trail. After many hours, right as the sun was beginning to peak over the mountains, they made camp, where Eragon was going to ask Jo the questions that had been burning in his mind sinse he had found out who she was.

"Murtagh?" asked Jo

"Yes." the man grumbled back

"What is going to happen to me from here?"

"I cannot see the future, Jo, but if you leave, I leave with you. I am sure he is wondering why I was traveling with you anyway by now."

"May I have a word?" asked Eragon, "What the hell is exactly going on?"

"I think we got that covered, Eragon. She is the kings daughter, not that we can do anything about it." said Murtagh acting angry and ashamed at Jo, she caught on

"Eragon, Murtagh, I am so sorry I wasn't able to tell you before. I was afraid that if I did, you would make me leave, I have no where else to go." whispered Jo

"Josephine, why are you here anyway?" asked Eragon, "Shouldn't you still be in Uru'bean?"

"I couldn't stay there any longer, he was going to make me pick a husband, and be stuck in that castle for the rest of my life." said Jo looking down at the ground

"When did you start traveling with Murtagh?" inquired Eragon again, "And why did he not recognise you as the kings daughter?"

"I met Murtagh on my way out of the city, he was leaving, and I convinced him to let me come." the red head answered, "He didn't recognize me, because only the people of court know I'm alive, and my best friend Eve, but I will probably never see her again."

"I don't want you to leave, Josephine." said Eragon, "But I don't know what to do. I can't very well go to the Varden with the kings daughter."

"I don't understand, you have trusted me all the way until you found out my fathers name, and now you decide everything that I ever did that was good was worth nothing? This always seems to happen." The princess had barely whispered the last part, Only Eragon could hear it.

Murtagh knew exactly how Jo felt, and wished no one had to go through what he did everyday. "Eragon, I think we should let her stay." said Murtagh

"I think so also, we can't very well leave her here, and I have come to trust her. Josephine, I don't care who your father is, I trust you, and the Varden will have to get through me and Murtagh to move you." said Eragon

"Eragon, there is only one problem with your plan. I am not going to the Varden with you." stated Murtagh, now staring at the ground

"What!" Eragon's face held utter disbelief.

**There you go, another chapter by yours truly, I had to shake things up and move events around in this chapter, but I hope you all like it anyway. Silly Eragon, I couldn't kill that innocent little guy.**

**Now, press that little gray button at the end of the story, right below what is written right here. Just one click and a couple words, please! It wont kill you.**


	7. Change Of Plans

**Jo**

By:Novicewriter

**Okay, sorry the last chapter was short, but you know I can't keep writing for to long, I run out of ideas for the next chapter. Please Review**

"What do you mean you aren't coming with us?" asked Eragon still in shock

"I'm not going in, they wont except me or Jo and you know it." said Murtagh trying to keep everyone calm.

"The will let you in if you are with me. You can prove your loyalty to them." said Eragon, "Wait, and why wont they trust you, Murtagh?"

"They wont trust me because I am the son of Morzan, and they will know me." whispered Murtagh to the ground, Eragon's face fell

"No Eragon, we can't come. They wont trust you if they see Murtagh or me, and you have to defeat Galbatorix, and help the Varden, it is what you are meant to do, and as much as it saddens me to say, I am meant to be by my fathers side. Murtagh is also." The red head looked down, her brown eyes filling with tears. Murtagh remained impassive, waiting to hear Eragon's response.

"So, this is where our paths leave one another." said Eragon with a heavy heart, "I will miss both of you, and I don't care what the Varden say, I know you can be trusted. I look forward to meeting you again someday, lets just hope it is not on the battlefield." The young man turned on his heel, and walked toward Saphira where the elf lay.

"Goodbye Eragon." said Murtagh, Jo ran up to Eragon and leaned into his ear.

"May the road rise up to meet you. May the wind blow soft apon your back. May the sun shine warm apon your face. And may the rain fall soft apon your path. Until we meet again my friend, until we meet again." Jo whispered into the riders ear, "I will miss your company in Uru'bean Eragon."

Eragon grabbed Snowfire's reins and handed them to Josephine, "Please, take care of him, I made a promise."

Jo smiled at him, "I will make sure no harm comes his way Eragon."

Eragon nodded then mounted Saphira, and flew away from his friends.

_Your heart is heavy, Eragon, but I think we will see them again soon. _Saphira said

_I hope you are right, I don't want to think about what will happen to them once they reach Uru'bean _replied Eragon

**Jo and Murtagh**

"Murtagh, are we really going back to Uru'bean?" asked the red head

"I don't know what else we can do. Our choices were the Varden or Uru'bean. Truthfully, I think that Uru'bean leads to some torture, and the Varden leads to capture until we are proven trustworthy." Murtagh replied

"I don't want to go back to my father, Murtagh, I want to be free. Where ever we go, there is something bad, but with the Varden we only have to prove ourselves, at Uru'bean, you might become a dragon rider and have to swear oaths and I would have to choose a husband that wont love me for me. I wish... to go to the Varden, Murtagh. Please, will you come with me?" the red head's hazel eyes were glistening with hope as she stared at Murtagh.

"I will, but I don' know the way." answered Murtagh

"Neither do I." said Jo

Both could still see the faint outline of Saphira in the distance, so they made for it. Both hopped onto their horses, and galloped full speed toward Eragon and Saphira. Saphira was barely moving, giving Murtagh and Jo the time to change their minds if need be, and when she saw the two galloping toward their direction, she immediately came to a hault and lowered herself downwards.

_Saphira, what's going on? _Asked Eragon

_Our friends are coming. _The dragon replied

Eragon looked back and could barely see the approaching figures on the horizon. Eragon and Saphira waited for the two to come forward, "What made you change your mind?" asked Eragon

"We decided that going with you wouldn't be as bad as going back to our fates in Uru'bean." said Jo with a grin on her face, "Now how do we plan to get to the Varden?"

"Um, I don't know. I know it is somewhere in the beor mountains, I know we have to cross the desert, but that's about it." said Eragon smiling sheepishly

"Oh, I am so glad we decided to follow you sense you know so much more than us." said Murtagh with the usual sarcasm

"Thanks, but we were sopposed to get directions, and that didn't work out did it." answered Eragon,

Murtagh just sneered, and Jo laughed, "You guys are insane. Lets just try to go. Eragon, I think that Snowfire wants you to be in his saddle, not me." the princess handed the reins to Eragon and he took them gratefully.

"Thank you, Jo."

Saphira took off with the elf tied to her back leaving the three to riding toward the Hadarac dessert. As the small group neared the desert Eragon had to figure out how to take the water out of the ground. They had been traveling for 4 days and they had made it 35 leagues already.

"When are we stopping for the night?" asked Jo for the hundredth time that day.

"When it gets dark, we will stop." answered a very irritated Murtagh

Jo was normally a good sport, but after living in lavish quarters for her whole life, she found the long hours of riding and small food rations hard to deal with. Murtagh was being very difficult and easily was upset. Eragon was just getting more and more snappy, hardly talking until someone spoke to him.

That night Eragon finally was able to get into the elf's mind where he found the location of the Varden, and how they had to be there soon if they were to be able to save Arya's life.

"Great, that's just perfect!" yelled Murtagh

**There you go, I hate this chapter, but whatever, it can't be as bad as I think. Can't wait to hear your reviews. Sorry, this chapter is rather short also.**


	8. Families

**Jo**

**By:Novicewriter**

**Forgive me for not being able to update lately, I got caught up with a couple stories and poems for Harry Potter, and one for Pirates of the Carribean. Please, feel free to read a couple, just click on my profile and you can see them**

The three traveled on horses day after grueling day in the Hadarac desert, and nothing had really happened until the group had neared the beor mountains when they noticed that urgals were following them at an alarming pace.

"Dammit!" yelled Murtagh, "Why do we never get just a little while when we aren't being chased?"

Jo was about to start remind Murtagh of all those times when they weren't persued, but then thought better of it, and decided that she would like to keep her head on her shoulders. Instead Eragon answered.

"Murtagh, please try to stay calm, we are all tired, but you snapping at everybody is extremely unhelpful!" yelled Eragon

"Well, I didn't have to come!" reminded Murtagh

"Then Why did you?!?" replied the younger man

"Because I would like to have control of my own destiny!"

"You guys stop it!" said Jo, "I know we are upset, but we have to hurry, unless Arya dies!"

Murtagh and Eragon were fist fighting on the ground now and Murtagh had just body slammed Eragon when the princess tried desperately to call Saphira, and then jumped into the middle of the two fighting men, trying depsreately to break up the fight. Then she screamed. Both men stopped fighting and looked over at Jo who had blood coming out of her mouth. "Jo, are you alright?" asked Eragon

The princess glared at the younger man them jumped at him unexpectantly and punched him in the gut. "It feels a bit like that!" Saphira then landed in front of the quarlling three. _  
_

_What is going on! _Yelled the dragon to all three in the group. All teens were struck with the ferosity in Saphira's voice.

All three were now standing, and Eragon was telling Saphira what was going on. _When and why did Jo join this fight? _Saphira asked again

"I joined the fight when Eragon punched me in the face while I was trying to break them up." Jo answered

_Eragon! _Yelled the dragon infuriated

_It was accidental, and she knows it! _Eragon yelled back

"Can't we please put all this behind us and move on, I want out of the damned place!" said Murtagh now calming down, "before Saphira kills Eragon."

The red head laughed as Saphira jumped on top of Eragon and was obviously yelling at him. Saphira roared again before hopping off of her rider, done yelling at him for the time.

"You guys, Saphira said that we should be nearing the entrance to the Varden by tonight, but she suggests we don't stop tonight, the urgals are continueing to catch up to quickly to allow us to stop for too long.

The group started moving forward again in silence, until Jo broke the tension with a question. "Eragon, what do you think the odds are that the Varden even know I exist, you didn't, actually only the court knew who I was until I met you." Eragon looked at her.

"I don't know, the Varden probably have spies all over Uru'bean, but Brom never said anything about Galbatorix having a daughter. Of course he had a lot of secrets." answered the dragon rider

"I sure hope that they don't know me, but what will we tell them if they don't?" asked the princess

"I don't know, we could just say a simple lie, 'I met her in Gil'lead before my capture and we became quick friends.' If they want more information it shouldn't be that hard to come up with something."

"I guess so, what about you Murtagh, are you worried at all?" Jo asked. Murtagh just looked up not realizing the conversation was going on at all.

"What are we talking about?" he asked

"We were wondering if you were worried at all whether or not the Varden find your true identity..." answered Eragon

"I know they will know me, I look just like my father, and I am farely well known by the Varden no doubt because of the fear of my becoming a rider." Murtagh reminded the younger teens

"Well, look on the bright side, you have a lot of evidence pointed toward you being a good person, and you know who you look like, I have never met my parents." answered Eragon

"Feel lucky, family is not such a great thing to always know about. Look at Murtagh and I, not like we have the best parental units. My mom was some slut my father kept around only long enough to see if I was a boy." Said Jo sadly

"My dad...well you probably already know, but my mom was kind." said Murtagh

"I lived with my uncle Garrow and my cousin Roran in the small farm village of Carvahall, my mom's name was Selena, but that's all I know of her. My uncle was killed by the raz'zac shortly after Saphira hatched, and during this time my cousin was working at a mill to raise money to marry Katrina the daughter of a butcher. Not much really to tell of my life, you both have had interesting paths, my path just grew interesting less than a year prior to this moment." replied the rider with a grin.

"Your life seems more intersesting than mine, I have been cooped up in a building for my whole life where I was forced basically to look pretty everyday." retorted the princess

"Same here, except the pretty part." said Murtagh with a small smile

"If it is too much information just tell me, but would you both be kind enough to tell me why you wont go back to Uru'bean, and why you left in the first place?" asked Eragon

_Eragon, don't butt into peoples lives. _Scolded Saphira

_They don't have to tell me._

Jo and Murtagh exchanged looks then in an unspoken agreement decided to tell him. "I was running away for one major reason." started Murtagh, "I was to be taken to the eggs to see if one of the dragons would hatch for me, then I would be forced to swear multiple oaths so I was to be never be able to run away from Galbatorix or the empire."

"I was to be married to a man of the court, decided by my father, and then to stand like a pretty doll beside the king for the rest of my or his life, whichever ended first." answered Jo

"And if we returned, we would either be killed, our minds would be searched for your where abouts, or we would be tortured just for the kings amusement, well maybe not to Jo, but surely to me." reminded Murtagh

"Wow, well, I am glad you decided to accopany me to the Varden anyway." said Eragon rather stunned by the stories.

_Eragon, I can see the passage to the Varden. _Said Saphira_, You will be there shortly, I can't tell how far back it goes._

**I am so sorry it is taking me so long to write these chapters. Review**


	9. FinallyThe Varden!

**Jo**

**By:Novicewriter**

**Okay, here you go, my extremely late update!**

As Saphira had said earlier the group reached the opening to the Varden before it got dark The three descended into the dark valley as the urgals drew closer every second. Before long they could hear the beat of the armies boots smashing against the ground. Jo looked up at the patch of almost invisible blue above them where Arya and Eragon were on Saphira.

All Eragon would say as to why he wanted to ride Saphira was that he needed to think. "Murtagh?" asked the princess

"Ya." was her reply

"How far behind do you think the urgals are?"

"I don't know, first of all, I don't think they are urgals, probably kull, and my guess is a league or less, at most. I just wish we knew how far back this thing goes."

"I know, I want to get this meeting over with. I am worried Murtagh." Jo said quietly

Murtagh knew this was serious, Jo was never worried nor was she quiet, she had to be pretty upset to be both. "Do...do you, um, wanna talk about it?" asked Murtagh hesitently

"No, you know my worries already."Jo laughed nervously

"Oh, good." the older man let out a sigh of relief, not really wishing to talk about worries, he was good at hiding them, but if Jo started spilling out her heart's contents he didn't know what would happen.

The beat off the metal clad boots hitting the ground was growing increasingly louder, even though the two were going as fast as the horses could go on the winding path.

Saphira swooshed down in front of Murtagh and the red head letting Eragon hop off then the dragon took off again. "Youguyswecansee-"

"Eragon, we can't understand a word." laughed the princess still not used to Eragon's hyperactive tendencies when he is nervous. The rider took a deep breath then started again.

"You guys, we can see the end of the valley, bad news, the urgals are less than half a league behind us and they are larger than normal, and appernetly fatser." said Eragon breathing less hard now.

Murtagh started cursing as many profanities as he could think of, and there were a large number of them screamed in the short amount of time Jo and Eragon let him do so. "Wehavetohurryhowfarahead istheendofthevalley?" asked Murtagh in a rush, Jo couldn't help but realize that when nervous Murtagh talked just as quickly and got just as fidgity as Eragon.

"Murtagh, nobody can understand you." Jo laughed again

"Less than a league, but the urgals can surely catch up to us before then." said Eragon

"Then lets go." Murtagh stated exasperated. The three ran as fast as possible down the narrow valley with the horses following behind them. The urgal's shouts could be heard from where the group now stood, and dust could be see behind them where the servants of the king had kicked it up. "Dammit there close!" yelled Murtagh over the shrieks behind them.

"Just keep running!" nagged the red head

"Would you guys stop!" chided Eragon, "We are going to get caught."

Far ahead of them the group could see the end of the valley. "I think we can make it!" yelled Eragon

_Saphira, can you fly us to the door? _Eragon asked

_I couldn't go faster than you are now with 4 on my back, plus what would happen to the horses? _Replied the dragon

_SHIT! _

_Eragon!_

_Sorry_

The three continued running as fast as possible in silence before Jo passed out from exaustion. "Damn, why is there always something?" yelled Murtagh

"Shut-up and help me." Eragon had grabbed the princess trying to get her on Snowfire. Murtagh ran over and held the horse steady. Both men started running again now watching the horses closer making positive that Snowfire and his precious cargo did not run off the trail.

The urgals were close enough to see and were firing arrows all over the place. Several had hit Saphira, but the door was nearing quickly. The three finally had reached the end of the valley, and Eragon said the words he had learned from Arya, when nothing happened he went into a near panic. After several minutes of trying to open the doors and watching the urgals draw nearer he realized they were on the wrong side of the lake.

"We have to go through the waterfall, we are on the wrong side!" shouted Eragon. The young rider's heart wrenched at the sight of Saphira who was bloodied, and Murtagh was fighting off large amounts of Kull and Ugals. Murtagh pulled Jo off of Snowfire and strapped her hurridly onto Saphira. He blue dragon took off toward the opposite side of the lake. Eragon told the horses mentally to get into the water and go through the waterfall, and they jumped in quickly followed by Murtagh then Eragon. The youngest man couldn't breath, but a strong arm pulled him out of what was sure to be death just seconds before.

When Eragon was on shore he immediately looked for Murtagh and Saphira. Eragon saw them, Murtagh with a dagger to his throat, _oh I wonder why? _Thought Eragon sarcastically, Saphira was standing beside him, thankfully with both Jo and Arya strapped to her back.

The man that held the dagger had Eragon follow him, and he did so, as not to cause harm to Murtagh. After a while the bald man turned to Saphira and had several men untie Arya, but they left Jo, knowing she would wake soon.

"Prepare to be examined." stated the bald man flatly. Eragon did as he was told, Saphira blocking out memories that he wished the Varden not to know, things Brom had taught him, and Murtagh and Jo's identities. When it was finally done the man turned to Murtagh. "You too." he again stated in the same tone as before.

Murtagh shook his head, "No, I would rather keep my thoughts to myself."

"You will not be protected here if you do not submit to being checked." the bald man reminded

"I will not have you inspect my mind."

The bald man stepped forward and tried to dig into the man's mind, but Murtagh had strong forces built up around his conscious, Eragon doubted even Galbatorix himself could enter his friends mind. The dwarf left Eragon's side and pulled the bald man's arm away from Murtagh.

"What of the girl?" asked the bald man, directing his question at Eragon

"She fell unconscious as we were running, probably from lack of sleep or dehydration, we have been traveling non-stoop for several days." answered Eragon

The bald one grunted and left the room along with everyone else. "I'll make sure food is brought." said Orik stiffly before leaving. As soon as everyone had left, Eragon ran to Jo and unstrapped her.

"Jo, Josephine!" Eragon shook her, but she was barely breathing. "Nothing we can do it seems." said Eragon, "We can't help her while we are locked in a rock room."

Murtagh nodded still breathing hard with his encounter with the magician.

**Okay, sorry it took me so long to post, again. I jut keep having ideas for different fics, and now I have like 4 different stories that I am currently writing. Please, feel free to read some! REVIEW!**


	10. Trustworthy!

**Jo**

**Here you go, this is the chapter where I finally get to do something that is mine! I got sick of following the book to every detail of every place, so I have made some changes that should help me build my story line. **

The two men sat next to Jo and took turns watching her as the other slept. She was breathing normally after a couple of hours so the boys decided it would be okay for both of them to sleep. Eragon healed Saphira and then curled up next to her and fell into sweet unconsciousness.

Jo sat up when she woke, remembering everything that had taken place the day before. She looked to her right and saw Murtagh sleeping against the wall and Eragon and Saphira to her left. She waited for the others to wake sinking into her own thoughts. Finally Eragon stirred and saw Jo walked in his direction.

"Hey, how do you feel?" asked the rider.

"I feel okay, starving, but I am fine besides that. What happened after I blacked out?" answered the princess.

Eragon recounted the story from the time the red head had passed out to that moment and Jo listened intently not asking any questions until the end, "Are they going to scan my mind, and if so, how can they ever let me in?" she asked.

"I don't know if they will or not. Saphira can block the memories you don't want them to see, but they might grow suspicious if they can't find anything from before a couple weeks ago," laughed Eragon.

"I hope they don't try, What about Murtagh, what happened with him?"

"Murtagh managed to keep them out of his mind until they gave up," answered the young man

The two stayed quiet after that waiting to either be taken out or for Murtagh to wake, whichever came first. Finally a group of men came in followed by the dwarf, Orik and the bald man. "I have come to inspect the girl," the bald man said flatly, "then you will be brought to Ajihad."

Jo looked over to Eragon and shot him a worried glance, then decided there was really no way out of it. The bald man put his palm to the girl's forehead and said several words and Jo's face churned into a grimace of pain.

The magician sifted slowly through her thoughts and she watched as he saw things nobody knew about. The times when her father had threatened her, plans of the empire's army that she had snuck into. The ball where she listened to a seemingly endless conversation with a man of her father's court. Her friend Eve's birthday gift to her, her small bedroom overlooking the training fields. He paid close attention to her running away with Murtagh and her meeting Eragon. Where she had helped get Eragon out of the prison in Gil'lead, and all the way up to where she had woken up this morning. Finally the man stopped his painful attack on her mind, and she let one tear role down her face from the pain and the memories she had just relived.

The man stared at her with an unreadable expression on his face. "So, is she safe?" asked the dwarf with a curious look on his face.

"I don't know," replied the bald magician, "I will ask Ajihad."

The group of teens were taken from the main cavern and toward where the leader of the Varden would surely be. Slowly they walked through some doors and on the other side stood a tall dark skinned man.

"We have brought the rider and his friends," said Orik

Ajihad studied the three in front of him before speaking, "Are they trustworthy?"

"I don't know, The rider, Eragon is, but Murtagh will not let us into his mind, and the girl seems trustworthy enough, but there is a minor detail, We have found through the girls mind that Murtagh is the son of Morzan, and she is princess Josephine, daughter of Galbatorix," stated the bald man, Ajihad looked stunned.

"Did you know this, Eragon?" the leader of the Varden asked.

"I did," replied Eragon simply.

"Why did you continue traveling with them?" he asked again.

"I did so because by the time they told me, they had saved me from being captured and saved me from the raz'zac, and had become my friends."

Jo smiled while figditing with the copper necklace around her neck. Murtagh stood quiet not looking anywhere but straight ahead at the Varden's leader waiting for his judgment.

"Josephine, Murtagh, would you please step forward?" asked Ajihad, she did so. "I believe that if you have traveled all this way, ran away from Uru'bean, put yourself at risk for Eragon, you must be trustworthy." This made Murtagh's jaw drop, he wasn't expecting this in the least.

Jo on the other hand couldn't contain her joy. She ran over to Eragon and gave him a huge hug. _Finally she was welcomed somewhere _was all she could think of.

Murtagh let a small smile grace his lips, then as quickly as it came it disappeared. Jo ran over and hugged him to, "Murtagh, isn't this great, I knew coming here was the right thing to do!"

Ajihad watched this moment in silence, just hoping that he had made the right decision. After that a woman walked into the room that Ajihad introduced as Nausada, his daughter. Nausada took Jo by the hand and led Jo to her chambers.

"You must feel awful after traveling so long," exclaimed Nausada.

"I didn't really think about it till now," replied Jo, "do I really look that bad?"

Nausada laughed, "How long have you been traveling?"

"I don't know, I left Uru'bean with Murtagh probably about a month or more ago, I haven't had a proper bed since then, normally I just slept with the guys," Jo smiled when she heard how that had come out, Nausada laughed to, "I must say that it is very nice to have another girl to talk to, that group had way to much testosterone."

"I hope you enjoy yourself here," Nausada opened the door to Jo's room, "The bath's are down the left hall and then take a right, they are behind the large white doors."

"Thank you," the princess said before Nausada left.

Jo walked to the small table with a mirror and looked at her reflection. She hadn't seen herself in a mirror for sometime, and she looked a fright. Her hair was wild and sticking out of her loose pony tail everywhere, her face was smudged with dirt, and if possible she believed she had gotten thinner. She walked down to the baths, and as Nausada had said, found it easily. The large doors were white with pewter handles and engravings. She walked inside to find a large pool filled with water that had a greenish tint to it.

The red head got in and found the water was the perfect temperature, and was finally able to clean off. Weeks of grime had obviously taken it's tole of the young princess.

**Murtagh and Eragon**

The two men were taken down the corridors to their rooms by Orik. The dwarf pointed to the oaken doors down the hall and told Murtagh and Eragon that that was Jo's room then left the two to fight over who got which bed.

"Eragon, I want the bed closest to the window!" exclaimed Murtagh.

"What if I want it?" Eragon asked hotly

"Then too bad, it's mine."

"Ya right!" Both men went running to the beds and they both landed on it simultaneously before laughter could be heard from the doorway.

"You boys," Murtagh and Eragon looked up to see Jo standing in the doorway with a new dress hanging from her small form shaking her head. "What is this all about?"

"We both want the bed by the window," answered Murtagh.

"Why don't you flip a coin?" she asked laughing again.

Both men's faces lit up as they laughed with her. Murtagh reached into his pocket and took out a copper piece, "Heads," he stated.

Eragon nodded as Murtagh flipped the coin, "Heads. The bed is mine, bow down to me Eragon for I am superior," the three of them laughed before the men left for the baths.

**Here you go, the first chapter in a long time that I didn't get writers block on. Also, I made this chapter how I wanted it to be because I think that Ajihad was being pig headed when he didn't trust Murtagh in the book. Also, so sorry for any spelling, or punctuation errors in the chapter. I had no time to go over it, so if you see any run-on sentences let me know.**

**PEACE B4U**


	11. Random Chapter From Hell

**Jo**

**Okay, I got caught up writing this story, so for once I know what to write, this hardly ever happens. Also, I hate this chapter because it is boring, I am sorry, but I had to put a lot of filling into this chapter before the battle of Furthen Dur'**

That night Jo, Murtagh, and Eragon ate with Ajihad to discuss the political happenings that were occuring in the empire. Murtagh wanted to point out that this was all out of date information and that this was going on months ago, but decided it would be best not to.

"Excuse me, I am exhausted," with that Jo got up from her seat and walked down the halls to her room.

Ajihad barely paused his conversation when Jo left, so Murtagh got up quickly after her hoping to escape the monotonis dinner.

"Jo, wait up," Murtagh ran up beside her smiling, "Brave move getting out of there, I don't think I could stand much more of that drone."

"At least Eragon seemed interested, I would bet he doesn't get in until late," answered Jo.

"Yeah, listening to that for me was like being talked to by Galbatorix. 'duke whatever is doing squat, and Barren who cares is exchanging something stupid.' It just kept going on and on."

Jo laughed at the memory of the son of the duke, Cornelius. "Remember Cornelius, he sure could talk."

Murtagh then laughed as he remembered that day when she had run up to him ready to strangle herself. "What was it, two hours of talking politics with that self absorbed git. Sorry for not getting you out sooner," the young man said sarcastically.

"What time do you think it is?" the red head asked.

"I don't know, it is hard to tell, we went to dinner about 6 and then we left, I don't know. How long do you think we talked?"

"Longer than two hours. It is at least 9."

"Good, I can go to bed, by the window!" Murtagh smiled.

"You guys," Jo walked away to her room shaking her head.

**  
Later**

Murtagh had been in the room reading for at least an hour before Eragon came in. "Where have you been?"

"I was up talking with Saphira," Eragon answered quietly.

"Oh, well, did you manage to see the time?" Murtagh asked still not knowing for sure.

"It is about 11 o'clock now. Which is why I am going to bed," answered Eragon with a loud yawn.

"Alright."

**Jo's room Jo's POV**

_I lay awake staring at the ceiling, it's amazing how I can be so tired but can't manage to close my eyes. I wish I had a room closer to Eragon and Murtagh. It just seems to quiet without their constant bickering and snoring. _

_I tried to get myself to sleep by thinking about Uru'bean. I don't know how to explain it, but I miss it so. I guess I can never go back though, not until my father is dead. I wonder how Eve is doing, I remember her often I wonder if she misses me? I should see if I can send her a letter._

**End POV**

That morning Jo didn't wake up until late and the only reason she knew this was because Murtagh had to come into her room and wake her.

"Hey Jo. Breakfast was a couple hours ago, but lunch will be served shortly," said Murtagh.

"Alright, I will be there in a minute."

Jo walked to the mirror and tried to brush out her hair. Her hair could not be tamed, so she ripped a piece of cloth off of her traveling tunic and tied the frizz up into a tight bun. After her hair she put on a black dress and then walked down he hall to the dining room.

Nausada greeted her and Jo took a seat beside the dark skinned woman. "I hope your night was restful,"said Nausada.

"It was, thank you. I was wondering if I could write a letter to my friend in Uru'bean?" Jo asked

"I don't know, that would be up to my father," Nausada answered, "It's none of my business, but who do you want to write to?"

"Oh, just my friend Eve. She lives in the lower class of Uru'bean, farthest from the castle. I used to walk to her house a lot to see her. She was the one who gave this to me," answered Jo fingering the copper angel on the chain.

"It's beautiful," Nausada exclaimed, "I hope you are able to write to her."

"She's probably awfully worried about me. I never got to say goodbye. She might not even know I ran away yet. It would make sense for her to think that I haven't, no one know I exist outside the walls of the castle," a sudden pang of guilt flashed in her mind. Eve might think that Jo had stopped coming willingly.

Nausada looked sympathetic, "I am sure she knows you are fine. She can't be angry with you for something you cannot control. How can you stand not having anybody know who you are?"

"It is easy, would you want people to know you were the insane king's daughter? Anyway, I just hope she is okay. I really hope my father never found out about my friendship to her, that would be awful."

Nausada looked away and thought of a way to change the subject. "Murtagh, how did you sleep last night?" Nausada asked, Murtagh suddenly looked up.

"Oh, I slept great," the older man answered.

"And you Eragon," she asked again.

"Great, but it would have been better if I was by the window," Eragon elbowed Murtagh in the gut and Murtagh knocked him back.

"I won the coin toss, you know it!"

"Shut it you two!" said the red head tryintg to look stern but failing miserably as she started laughing.

Both men looked down forlornly then cracked up laughing again. Nausada didn't know the story, so patiently waited for an explanation. As the three retold the story of yesterday night a figure walked into the room with Raven hair and eyes that were so green that they looked black.

Arya waited for the conversation to come to a close before stepping forward to sit on the other side of Nausada. "How are you feeling Arya?" asked Nausada.

"Much better thank you," answered the elf, "I actually just came down here to thank Eragon." Eragon's face flushed over and he started to choke. Jo had to stifle another laugh.

Finally Eragon stopped choking on his food long enough to speak, "I couldn't have gotten cough myself or you out cough without Murtagh and Jo's help cough."

"Well then, thank you all," said Arya without once smiling.

Eragon and Jo shifted in their seats under Arya's stare, but Murtagh seemed to be having his own stare off with her. Eragon jabbed Murtagh in the shoulder as to break the "competition" then went back to eating like nothing happened. Murtagh scowled at the younger man, then continued eating as well.

**There you go, my little chapter that is short and necessary, sadly. The next chapter will be better. **


	12. The Battle

**Jo**

**By:Novicewriter**

**Okay, the battle of Furthen Dur. My really bad interpretation. I suck at battles. I can't believe all the reviews I am getting for this story! Thank bunches.**

Jo grabbed a piece of paper and started to write.

_Dear Eve,_

_I finally have a spare moment to write a letter. I ran away with Murtagh the day I saw you last. I am with the Varden along with Murtagh and the new dragon rider, Eragon. The leader let us in with few questions, but they all know who I am. You probably wont be able to write back, and that will be fine. I will see if the messenger I send can stay long enough for you to reply. I have been all through out Alageasia. We got caught in Gil'lead and narrowly escaped a shade. When traveling through the Hardarac desert we were chased by urgals and barely got away. I am just writing to make sure that you are okay and not to worried. If you can reply tell me if word of our departure has spread through the city. _

_Your Friend,_

_Josephine_

Jo put the letter down and tried to find something else to do. The next thing she knew someone was knocking on her door.

"Eragon, whats up?" she asked curious.

"The urgals are coming through the tunnels. Saphira and I are trying to block it along with other members of the Varden, but we don't know if there will be a battle or not. Nausada wishes to speak to you about it. Meet her in her chambers."

Eragon was gone again before the red head could ask the questions that were now buzzing in her mind. _A battle, how can there be a battle, and how did my father know where it was? Dammit there are a lot of questions, I hope Nausada can answer them._

Jo stood and started walking toward Nausada's chambers, and she was surprised to see Arya in the room with the lady of the Varden.

"Jo, please come in. You met Arya at yesterday's lunch. Jo, I have called you here to ask if you are going to fight with the Varden or if you will be joining the majority of women and children away from the battle. If you are to stay and fight we will have to get you some armor, if not then you will be led to a safe place," said Nausada cooly.

Jo thought about what she would decide. On one hand she had been taught with a sword, on the other hand she didn't want to risk her life. Of course this would be a great way to prove herself loyal to the Varden. "I will stay and fight," the hazel eyed girl answered.

"Good, Arya will get you some armor," said Nausada.

"Lady Nausada, where would I go if I wanted to send a letter?" Jo asked.

"I will call a messenger to carry your letter to Uru'bean, but my father has instructed me to read the letter first," answered Nausada.

"Alright." Jo reached into her pocket and grabbed the folded piece of paper and handed it to Nausada, "There you go."

Nausada read the note over and then called in a messenger, "I hope it gets to your friend safely, she must be worried."

"Thank you lady Nausada."

"Arya, help Josephine pick out some armor that would fit her," ordered Nausada.

"Yes, milady." answered the elf.

Jo followed behind the elf closely studying her, wondering what made her so cold all the time. Once they arrived at the armory Arya finally spoke, "Princess Josephine, come here. I think this might work,"Jo cringed at her "title" being used.

Jo stepped forward as Arya did the proper adjustments the the armor explaining how to do it along the way, "These will be fine. Any questions at all about how to put it on?"

Jo didn't want to point out that she had known how to put on armor for several years now, but there was one thing she had to get straight with this elf for sure, "Yes, one question, but not about the armor."

"Yes, Princess Josephine," both women cringed, obviously Arya was not calling her that by her own will.

"Would you please just call me Jo?"

Arya gave Jo an almost-smile, "Yes, Jo."

Later Murtagh found the red head and informed her that the army was gathering near the exit of the tunnel. Jo followed Murtagh out where they waited for the urgal armies to come. Jo was wearing her armor and had a thin bladed sword on her hip. She had fallen asleep waiting for the battle and wasn't waken up for a long time. Eragon was shaking her and whispering her name.

"Jo, we are about to fight, it has begun." said Eragon trying very hard to appear calmer than he felt.

"Damn." Jo got up and stood in formation ready for the orders. Eragon took his place to the side of the armies with Saphira, and Murtagh stood to the left of Josephine.

"Are you nervous at all?" Jo asked Murtagh.

"No, I'm used to it, plus what can I lose? Are you?"

"I am scared to death, way beyond nervous." Jo answered in a hushed tone.

"Well, think about it this way, if you kill them, they can't kill you."Murtagh laughed at his own comment, Jo couldn't find any humor in that statement and went back to her worries. She half wanted to break ranks and go hide in the caverns, but she had made a commitment. Another one of the few things her father had taught her was that you should never go back on a commitment.

Jo could hear the beats of the urgal's boots hitting the ground in perfect unison, like the beat of a drum. It grew louder and louder until they could see the light coming from the lanterns of her father's army. _Well, this is rather ironic. _She had to think that, here she was, standing with the army bent on destroying the army of the man who she had lived with for 16 years.

The urgals peaked out of the cavern just to have the couldrons poured onto them then set alight in the nighttime air. Once the fire was put out the urgals continued their ascent through the tunnels and into the battlefeild.

The archers let lose their arrows, but the urgals continued coming forward. Finally they reacher the ranks of swordsmen and the battle truly began. Jo slashed through an urgals neck, she saw Murtagh killing like a machine out of the corner of her eye. The monsters were coming at Jo, and for a second time Jo killed another. The red head could see Eragon fighting many on Saphira and was soon to be overtaken before flying off toward the dragon hold.

Jo fought her way toward the dragon hold. Once she was cornered and an urgal slashed at her stomach, going through the armor and cutting a long reel along her abdomen and around her neck. Jo screamed in agony before the urgal was killed by Arya. The elf grabbed Jo and the two made way towards the dragon hold.

Once there Arya did all she could to heal Jo's wound, but was only able to heal it halfway. Arya had to stop as to keep her strength, she would need it for the feat they would take on ahead. Arya led Jo to where Eragon was, and when the red head saw the rider she cringed. Eragon was on the ground writhing in the agony. The shade Durza was stooped over him.

Arya ran up the stairs to the top on the dragon hold where they found Saphira on the ground with the smashed armor. The elf helped get it off Saphira then told the dragon what was happening with Eragon, and her plan to help him.

Eragon lay on the ground looking up just in time to see the star saphire shattering and falling into thousands of pieces. Durza looked up and gaped at the falling pieces and Saphira with Arya and Jo on her back. Saphira's mouth was open showing off her razor sharp teeth. This distraction gave Eragon a chance to surprise the shade.

"Brisingr" Eragon's sword caught fire and the rider jabbed it through the heart of the shade. Durza looked down eyes wide, staring at the sword protruding from his breast. Durza howled with agony and the shadows inside of him flew out leaving nothing behind.

Eragon fell back, his wound searing with pain before he fell unconscious leaving the sight of Saphira and the multiple pieces of the saphire frozen in palce.

**There you go sweets. This chapter took me forever, I suck at battle scenes. Glad it's over. Review!!**


	13. Found and Captured

**Jo**

**By:Novicewriter**

**Okay, this chapter has a lot of information in it, and is a lot more than a little confusing, but stay with me here, this is going somewhere.**

Jo awoke in one of the many empty rooms of Furthen Dur'. She sat up to find Arya looking down at her "Jo, how are you feeling?"the elf asked.

"As good as can be expected. How are Eragon and Murtagh?" the red head answered.

"Murtagh is fine, but Eragon woke a little while ago. We were able to heal the scar on his back, but he cannot use magic without bad pains where the shade slashed through his back.

"Oh, can I see them?"

"I don't think that would be wise. You are pretty badly hurt and need your rest."

"I will leave to see them whether or not you show me the way, but one way is easier."

Jo tried to stand but only fell back down with a searing pain through her abdomen. Arya put her arm under Jo's and helped her down the corridors. Finally the two arrived in the room where Eragon was. Eragon looked very pale, but the man smiled when Jo walked into the room. Murtagh was next to him, he gave Jo a small smile.

"Eragon, how are you feeling?" Jo asked.

"I've felt better," he answered.

"And you Murtagh?" Jo asked Again.

"I think the better question is are you alright?"

"I'm fine, actually I don't know if I'm okay. I was a lot more worried about you two. I just got a scrape." Jo just realized that she hadn't even see the full extent of her injuries.

"More then a scrape, you shouldn't have left Jo." Arya put in knowingly.

"But she did," said Eragon smiling at Jo.

"I can't believe that you defeated a shade, Eragon!" exclaimed Jo. Arya led the red head to the nearest bed and put her down.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Arya, and Saphira. What happened to you Jo? You seem almost as hurt as me."

"I just got scraped by a sword, I don't know why it hurts so much."

"It hurts so much because the urgal sliced oped your abdomen about half an inch deep, and the sword had seithr oil on it." Arya was obviously getting annoyed with Jo thinking it was nothing, "I was not able to heal it because of it having that oil on it. I am surprised you are able move at all with a wound like that, but it seems as though you will make a full recovery if you stop moving."

Jo pulled her shirt up and saw the wrapping on her stomach where the sword had slashed it open. "Oh, maybe walking was dumb, but this wasn't going to stop me from seeing you guys." Arya rolled her eyes.

"Jo that was dumb, but I'm glad you came," said Eragon, "and I'm glad to hear that you will make a full recovery. From what I am told, I will not."

"Oh Eragon, don't you dare talk like that! I don't care what people say. You are one of the strongest men I have ever met. You will find a way through this." Jo tried to stand up, but it hurt to much and she had to sit back down.

"Jo, calm down. I am just telling the truth of what they said, I still believe that I can make a full recovery. I wont lose hope." Eragon comforted.

"I think it will be fine. Look at me. I have had a scar my entire life I am fine."

Jo jokingly rolled her eyes and laughed. Murtagh was not amused, but Eragon laughed as well.

"Well, I better get back to my room and rest before Arya has a seizure." Jo looked over at the elf who was sitting in a chair in the corner mumbling something along the lines of 'If I get in trouble with Ajihad for moving you, I will kill you myself.'

"Arya, please help me back." asked Jo. Arya walked over to Jo and put her arm under Jo's and lifted the skinny girl off the bed off the bed.

"You really need to gain some weight," said Arya jokingl.

"Thanks for carrying me down, you didn't have to, and I know you could've gotten in trouble." Jo said quietly to the elf.

"I know I didn't have to, but you needed to see Eragon." answered Arya, "As soon as he is well I am taking him along with Orik to Ellesmera to train. You and Murtagh will probably not see him much after that for a while."

Jo looked down at this. "How long do you think until he gets well?" the red head asked, "And me, when do you think my cut will heal?"

"I cannot tell. Eragon's in mostly healed, and yours might be able to heal in a matter of hours, depending on how your body reacts to the oil. Only fate will tell."

The rest of the walk, or rather limp back to Jo's room, was silent. Arya dropped her off in the room and then quickly left.  
**3 days later**

_Finally! _Though Jo, _These bandages are being taken off. Eragon is leaving though. That puts a damper of my mood a little, but being able to move without bother will be nice. _The bandages around Jo's waist were removed and Arya said the healing words. Jo watched as the cut opened and all that remained was a long scar.

Jo stretched and then thanked Arya for healing her. "So you and Eragon are leaving today? Are you exited?"

"Arya smirked, "I am a little anxious to see Ellesmera again, and my family, but I am not looking forward to the trip there."

"Why not, I hear it is mostly lovely landscape." asked Jo

"It is, but it will be difficult to travel with several dwarfs and Eragon. No offense, but he is rather pig-headed at times." The red head laughed.

"That is very true."

Arya got up and walked toward where she knew Eragon was. He had been walking among the carnage of the battle all day, and she assumed that he was still doing so.

Jo on the other hand walked down to where Ajihad would be coming. She walked through the tunnels until she reached the one where she could see the lanterns light the way. In the distance she could just make out Ajihad and several men and dwarves. Eragon, Arya, and Orik were all already there. Jo walked past them, forward towards where Ajihad his men were.

Something was drawing her to them like a cat to her pray. She could sense that something was coming and was one of the first to run down the hallway towards the leader of the Varden. Saphira and Eragon picked up the call of '_urgals' _and everyone followed. The men were unprepared and were quickly slaughtered.

Jo's panick became worse when shesaw that Murtagh was with them. All she could think about was saving him. She saw him fall, but she kept running. Suddenly an urgal came up behind her and hit her over the head with something, and then her world went dark. The last thing she heard was Eragon screaming her name as she was dragged further down the tunnel.

What seemed to be several hours later she awoke. Her wirsts and ankles were bound by metal cord and even now it was chafing her skin, and beside her sat Murtagh. He was sitting up and looking out to the horizon where the sun was beginning to set.

"Murtagh, where are we?" Jo asked in hushed whisper.

"We are being taken back to Uru'bean," Murtagh answered stonily.

Jo just laid there stunned not knowing exactly what to do. What could she do. How could they be taken back to Uru'bean? What would her father do when he saw her again?

The red head was shaken from her thoughts when she heard wings beating close by. They sounded larger than Saphira's, and when she looked up her fears were realized. Several yards to her right a giant black dragon landed and a sense of dread followed. "Dead old dad."

**This chapter was HARD to write. Sorry for the late update, but this one took me forever. I had to reread the first two chapters of Eldest like 3 times to understand when I could get Jo in the tunnel to be captured also. This is going somewhere, I promise. Review**


	14. Betrayel and Oaths

**Jo**

**By:Novicewriter**

**I am so happy with last chapter. I was worried with what people were going to say about it.**

Jo looked up at the figure walking towards where she and Murtagh with her stomach realing. Here was the man she never wanted to see again standing over her. Her guts were doing cartwheels inher stomach as her father spoke.

"Unbind her!" yelled the king, "Josephine, do you ave any idea how humiliated I am? I come to hear that my daughter has become companions with Eragon and is on the side of the Varden!"

One of the twins came over and cut the binds around her wrists and ankles just to have her try to run away. Galbatorix said one word in the ancient language and she was back motionless in front of him. The mad king slapped her in the face then continued speaking.

"You are to come home with me where you will tell me everything you know bout this dragon rider and his dragon. I want to know every detail of your flight to the Varden, and any bit of importance that you can think of. If you refuse to tell me I will get the information I want out of your head myself!" Jo spat in his face, and the mad king slapped her again and hen knocked he out with another word. He threw her onto the black dragon's back and flew away towards Uru'bean. Before he left he gave intructions to the urgals and men in charge of the group. "Keep moving toward the city, I will be back shortly to get Murtagh."

When Jo awoke she was in her small bedroom again. Servants were buzzing about in the hallways, and he first thought was Murtagh. "Excuse me, do you know where Murtagh son of Morzan is?" Jo asked the next servant to come in, a sweet elderly man.

"I believe he is in conference with the king, but I will notify you when he is out."

"Thank you." The man left, leaving Jo alone to her thoughts. _How could this happen? I hope Murtagh is okay, and what of Eragon? I hope he is not to worried. _

Jo walked to the window and looked out on the training fields. _And what of Eve, did she receive my letter? I hope I am still able to see her. _

Finally the door opened, and in walked the same elderly servant as before. "Milady, the king wishes a word with you."

Jo got up and started walking toward the throne room where surely her father would be waiting for her, and hopefully Murtagh would be in there also. She didn't think she could do it alone. Jo reached the door and gave it three hard knocks, "Enter!" roared Galbatorix from inside.

Jo pushed the heavy aspen doors open and saw her father, and in a corner lay a bloodied Murtagh with a ruby red baby dragon beside him. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!!!" screamed the princess running toward where Murtagh lay. "Good Lord how could you! He did nothing wrong but the want of freedom, and now you give him everything he never wanted. You are a bastard!"

Galbatorix reache dout with magic and started to put pressure on Jo's neck. Josephine choked and gasped for breath until finally he let her go. "You will not speak to me in such a way!" said Galbatorix steaming mad now, "I am your father and lord and you will treat me as such. Now speak to me with respect Josephine!"

"I will speak to you...as scum is to be spoken to...for I know Murtagh is more worthy...of praise then you...high up on your...un-rightful throne,"said Jo between gasps of breath.

Galbatorix sent searing pain through Jo's body sending her writhing to the ground screaming. He stopped finally leaving Jo a crying mass on the ground. "Josephine, I have not brought you here to hurt you, but I will if I must. Now, tell me all you know about the blue rider and his dragon."

Jo stared up at her father then spat out, "I will not tell you anything, you are a bastard and deserve to know nothing of-" Jo was on the ground again, pain searing through every part of her body, focasing on the scar on her abdomen.

"Josephine Gabriella you will tell me what Iwant to know, or I will take it from you. Either way, I will get it."

Jo saw the logic in her father's words. As much as she wanted to say nothing he would get it eventually, and one way was a lot less painful. "What do you want to know...my lord." Jo cringed at calling him her lord, but what else was he but a lord or cuss.

"Ah, you see Jo you are wiser than you friend Murtagh. "Jo just tell me everything you know about the rider. His strengths weaknesses and so forth."

Jo told Galbatorix everything that she could remember of her dear friend, but as she did so, she could feel herself dying. As though she was telling her father of her soul. Like she was giving herself away with Eragon. Jo tried to leave out certain things such as some of their talks of family, or Eragon's fondness of Arya, but Galbatorix would always find the whole she left and then would wrench her mind for the answer.

Jo didn't realize it, but as she was telling Galbatorix basically anything he asked, whether taken or given, Murtagh had sat up and had been watching. _How could she let him know everything like that? She was basically leading Galbatorix right to Eragon. _

The king as getting annoyed with Jo when he asked questions about locations and plans. Jo refused to answer. She knew Eragon could take care of himself, but the Varden would be defensless if she gave away their plans for attack now. If she gave Galbatorix the leader of the Varden he could hurt Nausada trying to get to him. Little did she know that Ajihad had been killed. She would not give away what she knew of Ellesmera or of Arya, and lastly she could never forgive herself if she told him of her friendship to Arya. The two had grown rather close during the red head's short stay in Furthen Dur', and would feel just awful if anything happened to the elf because of her.

Eventually Galbatorix pried it out of her, and he was satisfied ith the information she had given him. He finally let her leave, and she made her way to Murtagh who was now standing with the small dragon beside him.

Blood was dried onto his face and a long bloody gash ran along his neck down to his left shoulder. Jo walked up to him, and the three walked down towards Jo's bedroom.

"Jo, why did you give him all of that information?" asked Murtagh serious.

"Why wouldn't I. It could not be prevented, I told him as little as I could get away with, and what he didn't find sufficient he took."

"I guess so. You did very well in keeping him out of your mind. He had to try very hard to get through. I must say though, making a friendship with Arya and Nausada, two very important members of the Varden, was not the wisest move."

Jo's eyes narrowed and she glared daggers at Murtagh. "I will not regret my friendships to the two people who can have even an inkling of what I go through. I can't believe you could say that I should."

"No, that is not what I meant, I mean it wasn't wise, but it is done, and we can't change it. We probably shouldn't have become aquanted with a dragon rider for the Varden in the first place, but I would not do a thing towards changing it. This is destiny.

The little red dragon let out an approving sqeak when Murtagh said this, and Jo just thought it was the cutest thing.

"Has my father made you swear oaths yet?"

"No, and I hope he doesn't make me any time soon."

!#&#$#$!$#$&$#!$4

**Eragon, Ajihad's funeral**

Eragon watched the ceremony, and as he did, he thought of this as a funeral for everyone he had lost. Garrow, Brom, Ajihad, Murtagh, and Jo. How he just wished Murtagh and Jo were here, or Brom. Brom would know exactly what to do to make things seem less bleak then they were. Or Garrow just to see him one more time.

The seemingly endless ceremony finally was coming to a close, and everyone started to file out. Eragon walked behind Arya, and wondered what would happen in his life next.

**Okay, there you go. The fatsest written chapter ever. 45 minutes!!!**


	15. Galbatorix's Plan

**Jo**

**By:Novicewriter**

**Okay, sorry for the long delay, but I had to read and then re read the Harry Potter book. Really good, I didn't want it to end the way it did, but can't change that. Anyway, here you go, chapter of champions.**

Eragon was leaving with Arya that morning, and all the young rider could think about was what had happened to Jo and Murtagh All evidence pointed to Murtagh being dead, but that made no sense. Galbatorix needed Murtagh to become his rider, and Jo was his daughter. Galbatorix didn't seem like the kind of person who would be forgiving just because she was his daughter, but he wouldn't kill her, he needed an heir.

The young rider was pulled from his thoughts by Arya approaching. "Are you ready to go?" asked the elf.

"I- ya, I'm ready." he answered half heartedly

"Alright." And with that the small group left Furthen Dur' behind them, and a vast wilderness in front of them.

The land in front of them seemed to stretch out forever leaving a lot of time for Eragon to continue his thoughts_. Maybe they aren't dead. We found no proof toward Jo being killed, and her body was not among the dead. She must be alive, and it makes no sense at all that Murtagh would be dead, Murtagh had said himself that he was to become a dragon rider._

_Eragon, I think you are getting your hopes up for nothing, even if Murtagh is not dead it would be impossible to get him out of the grasp of the king. _Saphira answered

_I know, but it would be nice to know._

_I know little one, but you have to focus on the present. _

Eragon kept to himself for most of the trip. Those around him seemed to understand that he was in mourning, or deep thought.

Jo looked out the window, she had spent a whole lot of her time watching the horizon half expecting Eragon to come and rescue her and Murtagh from this awful place. She knew the odds were slight to none, but what else could she do? She couldn't lose hope, she had always told herself to stay positive, but it was becoming harder. She now knew what freedom was like, and to have it ripped away from her so quickly by an unlikely turn of events was heart wrenching.

Murtagh stepped into the room, it had been several days since Thorn had hatched for him, and the red dragon had grown incredibly fast. The ruby dragon now stood at Jo's knees. "How was the meeting?" asked Jo. Jo would've eavesdropped on Murtagh's meeting with her father, but she now had to have guards with her at all times, leaving her to stay in her room for most of the day.

"Oh, it went great, except now I am his slave!" Murtagh yelled..

"Oh Murtagh, he didn't"

"You should know by now, he did, and he did it with no remorse." Murtagh said this looking down at his feet. Tears were forming behind his eyes threatening to fall any second.

"Murtagh, please, it isn't all bad. There has to be something good about this whole thing."

"There isn't anything good about it, this means that whatever chance we had to get out before is gone now. I have no idea what would happen if I tried to leave, and I am not to excited to find out. Also, my friendship with Eragon is destroyed because I will have to kill him as soon as my training is finished," said Murtagh still facing down.

Jo looked down. How could something that just several days ago was happiness, then have it turn into something where everything bad had happened. "Bright side, I haven't been forced into marriage-yet."

"Which brings me to my next thing to tell you: Your father wants to see you." Jo's face fell.

"I guess this is probably it then." Jo turned away from Murtagh and started walking toward the throne room followed by 2 young guards, probably her age. She knocked 3 times on the large door that she had become so accustomed to seeing in the past couple of days.

"Come in" was the muffled reply that she got and immediately knew to be her father's. All the girl could think about was what was going to happen to her now. Would she ever see Eragon again, and if so would it be on kindly terms, or what Murtagh expected, a rude awakening to the young dragon rider.

Jo opened the door and stared into the face of her father. Both of the twins were beside his throne staring intently into her eyes. It felt as though they were staring into her soul and could sense her feelings of hate toward her father, and repulsion for them. "Jo, please come in further, I need to talk to you about your future," his voice, like a snake, made it's way into her ears, and she could tell that this was when her life would turn for the worst.

The red head reluctantly made her way into the room, and then looked down not wanting to see her pitiful reflection in her father's eyes. "Yes."

"I wish to speak to you about your future marriage. Sense you ran away before you were able to choose for yourself, I have taken the liberty of finding a suitable bachelor for you. As you have probably been informed, Murtagh has become the next dragon rider, and has sworn many oaths to me in order to be trained. It seems as though you two fancy each other. Am I correct?"Galbatorix looked apon his daughter with a questioning look.

Jo didn't know exactly how to reply to this. She did not fancy Murtagh, but certainly close friends, they had known one another for the longest time, probably before she could remember. Finally she spoke up, "I wouldn't say fancy, but we get along rather well."

This was what Galbatorix wanted her to say because his next words were that of what Jo never wanted to hear. "Josephine, I believe that you would make a good match for each other. You are both very powerful in the empire now, you more or less, but I would like to speak of this to both of you at dinner. Thank you, you may leave now."

Jo walked to Murtagh's room with a knot in her stomach, what would happen now.

Jo knocked on the older man's door and her stomach did a flip when he told her to come in. Guards were posted at his door, and they stared at her as she pushed open the door. "Murtagh, there is something I have to tell you."

"What, which fat headed senator's son will you be wedded to?" Murtagh laughed a little at his joke, but he stopped when he noticed that her eyes were filling with tears, "Jo, what's wrong? What happened? If he laid a hand on you I'll-"

"He has arranged my marriage as expected." Jo blurted now having to try very hard to stop th tears from falling over.

"Well, who is it? It can't have been that bad."

"It is not a bad person, but not someone I think will want me."

"Who wouldn't want you?"

"You." Jo's voice was barely above a whisper. Murtagh obviously had understood for he as now in a state of shock

"Me?" Murtagh asked this with a finger pointed to his chest.

"Yes, you." Jo was crying now. Loud sobs were filling his room.

Murtagh smiled and held Jo who was now sitting beside him on the bed. "Jo, you know it could be much worse, at least we get along."

"I k-know, b-but w-what about y-you a-a-and T-Thorn, y-you w-w-will b-be going t-t-to w-war i-in t-t-time."

"Jo, shhh, It will be okay." Murtagh was holding her and patting her on the back. The red head still had very mixed feelings about this whole predicament that she was put in. She loved Murtagh, maybe like a wife, but she loved him more as a friend. Then again, he seemed to have taken it well.

"You don't hate me do you?" asked Jo calming down.

Murtagh looked surprised, "Of course, I could never hate you, I think this could be a lot worse."

"Father wants to talk about it at dinner."

"then we will, and we will be strong, okay?"

"Okay." Jo was glad that Murtagh was okay with this. Maybe this could work.

**Okay, boring chapter. I think that I will do the wedding, then I will probably cut out the time Eragon is training and go right up to the Burning Plains. What do you think, I can't very well tell you what is happening with Eragon, you already know that.**


	16. Eve

**Jo**

**By:Novicewriter**

**Alright, has anyone else noticed that everyone is putting up stories lately, there is a ton entered.**

Jo and Murtagh met at the door to the dining hall. "So, I guess this is the start of the new beginning." Jo whispered as Murtagh walked up beside her.

The two walked into the room where Galbatorix was seated at the head of the table. This was the first time that Jo had seen her father sense he announced her arranged marriage to Murtagh. "Sit." Galbatorix seemed to be in one of his rare good moods.

Both of the teens sat down on either side of the table. Murtagh was sitting to the right of the king, and Jo to the left. "As Josephine had already told you of I'm sure, you two are to be married. Murtagh looked down and Jo stared at her food. "I see you two are excited." The king was obviously getting more annoyed at the lack of speech, or maybe lack of protests.

Finally Murtagh spoke, breaking the silence among the three, "What did you call us down here for? Surely not to point out the obvious."

Galbatorix stared at the young man and scowled, "You will speak to me with my deserved respect! I called you down here to speak to the two of you about the wedding. It should be after the important facts in Murtagh's training. We don't want it to distract him. Josephine smiled to herself, she knew Murtagh, and he wanted this over with just as fast as she did, this would cause a distraction indeed.

"Also, Jo you will need to get a dress, and you will have to choose brides maids. Murtagh, you will have to choose a best man. Muratgh's training should be complete in a matter of months, maybe 6 or seven."

Galbatorix kapt talking on and on about weddings and heirs and training, etc. Jo was already thinking about who her brides maid would be, Eve. Definitely Eve.

Finally Galbatorix let them leave. Tomorrow she was sopposed to have measurements for her gown made. Not like it would take 6 months to make her dress. Jo wanted a plain dress, white cotton, ankle length, long sleeved, and of course neck high. She had never liked low cut things.

Murtagh had to follow Galbatorix to where they would be training almost 24/7. Murtagh was allowed 7 hours of sleep before he got up ate then went back to train. Galbatorix had said something about getting ready before the Varden's attack.

Jo, still guarded, walked toward the front gate. She walked through the streets of the city, looking for the small hut where her friend Eve lived. Jo saw it up ahead and made way toward it. The sun was setting, but she was sure that Eve would still be up. The red head knocked on the door and waited. Eve's mother walked out and an expression of utter shock crossed her face. "Hello Mrs. Iros, Is Eve at home?"

The old woman's eyes swelled with tears as she answered, "We have not seen her for many weeks. She was taken away by the king's guards a week or so after you stopped coming, and we have not seen her sense."

Jo's face fell, how could it be, not Eve, her father had never known of their friendship. "Did the guards say anything about why she was taken?"

"A-all they s-said was that i-it w-was the k-king's business." The woman answered now crying.

"Oh God, thank you for your help." Jo ran back to the castle, the guard struggling to keep in her wake as she sped through alleys and cross streets to get to the palace faster. The girl ran all the way back to the palace and to he father's chamber's. He would not be happy with her showing up this late, or in his suite. She had truthfully never been inside. Jo knocked loud and hard of the large wooden door and she heard nothing, she knocked again, harder now.

"What is it? I am not to be bothered in my quarters!"

"It is Josephine, I need to speak with you, now!" Josephine roared just hoping her father could sense her rage at the prospect of taking Eve away. When she head a muffled 'enter' she immediately walked through the doors. Her father's suite had a master bedroom, a bathroom, at least 2 closests each twice the size of Jo's bedroom, and a study. Her father standing in front of her staring menaceningly down at her.

"I need to speak with you, my friend Eve is not at her house. Her mother said that you had taken her away. Where is she now?" Jo was on the verge of tears, but would not show weakness, not in front of a man she so despised.

"Princess Josephine Galadrielle Cornelia! You will never come into my room at this time of night ever again. You will speak to me with respect, and it is I who will give the orders! Now tell me what you want in a better tone, or I will not tell you anything at all."

Jo cringed at her full title, he had never used her full name before, she didn't know he knew it. "King Galbatorix, I wish only to know where my friend is. Her mother told me that your guards had taken her away shortly after I had fled. I just want to know where she is and whether or not she is safe."

"Why do you wish to know?" The king was definitely going somewhere with this. He had the same gleam in his eye as when he told her of the arranged marriage.

"I want her to be my bridesmaid, and she is my best friend."

"See how easy it is to be respectful," Galbatorix raised a hand and smacked her across the face. Her cheek was becoming swollen and her eyes watered with the pain of it, but she stayed standing waiting for her reply. "Your peasent friend is in the dungeon. I was going to have her killed, but sense you want her as your bridesmaid, she will be set free. Go down to the farthest cell and you will find her. She wasn't much use anyway."

Jo slowly walked away from her father, then when out of sight, ran. The red head finally reached the last cell and had a guard open it. Jo ran to her friend and took Eve's side. "Eve, Eve, Evangeline, wake up, it's me, Josephine."Eve's eyes slowly fluttered open and her eyes still sparked under the darkened sockets. She was much thinner, and her hair was loose and greasy against her tan face.

"J-Jo, is that you? Am I getting out of here?" Eve's voice was barely above a whisper, but the princess was able to hear it fine.

"Yes, I am taking you to my room, you can stay there for tonight, it is to late to get you home now."

"Jo, what happened to you, where did you go?" Eve was now being helped up by Josephine who had slid her arm around the other girls waist.

"I will tell you in my room."

Eve slumped against Jo's shoulder, and the red head had to work hard to stay upright under the dead weight. Luckily Murtagh was in the distant hallway, and frowned when he saw Eve. The young man ran up to Jo and grabbed Eve's other arm. "What happened to her?" Murtagh asked.

"Father locked her up after we ran away." Murtagh seemed to understand and let it go. The three finally made it to Jo's small bedroom and laid Eve down on the bed. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I don't know, Galbatorix has me on a tight schedule, but if I can I will come to your room." Murtagh then turned around and left the room.

Jo's thoughts were all mixed up inside. So much had happened in the past couple months. She had met the dragon rider, fought in a war, became friends with an elf, and learned to stand up to her father, but her thoughts kept straying to the wedding and Murtagh. She did like Murtagh, but there just wasn't that right feeling. He was a great person, and one of the closest friends she had ever had, but she didn't click with him. The only person she had ever truly loved was... Eragon! He was just right, he just clicked. She could never be perfectly happy with Murtagh because she loved Eragon. Finally her feelings were starting to line up, and in the middle of this line fell the youngest dragon rider.

Jo lay staring at the ceiling. Eve was on her bed, and the mattress could definitely hold Jo also, but she felt more at home on the ground. Finally the world in her head made sense, and she was able to sleep soundly.

**Okay, I think next chapter will fast forward to the wedding. I am not sure, but it will be this one or the next. Thanks for the reviews, I love hearing your guy's ideas.**


	17. The Wedding

**Jo**

**By:Novicewriter**

**Okay, this story is getting easier and easier to update. I just had to put in enough chapters to get me to where I am now. I think I can say the wedding will be in this chapter, but I'm not sure.**

Jo woke the next morning rested and full. She looked over at Eve who was laying in the red head's bed. Eve had dark circles under her eyes, and her dress was torn and ragged. Bruises covered most of the exposed skin that Jo could see. An anger raised in Jo's stomach, but she knew it would do no good to talk to her father. He would say what he always did, 'you will speak to me with respect.' It seemed his new key phrase. Jo got dressed then waited for Eve to wake up so she could tell her the 'good' news.

After a couple hours had past and the sun was high in the sky, Eve stirred. "Hey Eve."

Eve seemed startled after Jo had said this. "Jo, what happened to you?"

"I ran away, I tried to get a letter to you. Please forgive me, I didn't want this to happen. My father was not soposed to know I knew you."

"It is okay Jo. Tell me the story." Eve seemed to be really interested in what Jo had to say, something the princess missed about Furthen Dur' no one cared here.

"I ran away with Murtagh, and we met the new dragon rider. You should have seen him. His dragon's name is Saphira, and she is beautiful. Eragon was his name, and he was so handsome. He was kind also, even after he found out who I and Murtagh were he continued to be our friend. We went to the Varden where we fought my father's army. I got this..." Jo lifted her tunic and showed Eve the long scar. "It hurt a ton when I first got it, but it stopped." Jo told the other girl of Arya and her elven beauty, and Nausada. Of Ajihad's death, Brom, and of course a lot of Eragon.

"You fancy him." Jo was not expecting this from Eve. Eve had always been soft spoken, maybe the weeks in the dungeons had stopped that.

"What?"

"You like this Eragon Shadeslayer. You think he is handsome and brave. I think he likes you to."

"You have never met him."

"I realize I have never met him, but I can tell from your tale that he likes you. He was willing to continue being your friend, and he always listened to reason when you told it to him. You gave him comfort after Brom's death, and everything. I think that he could relate to you and you to him. You have both ad a lot of stuff put onto your shoulders lately."Eve had total trust in her pale silver eyes.

Jo had to smile at her friend, "Even though I do love him, it could never be. I am to be married to Murtagh in several months time, but that is why I went seeking you out last night. I want you to be my bridesmaid."

Eve seemed shocked at the sudden change of pace, "Me, a bridesmaid? Shouldn't you have more than just one?"

"Yes, my dad wants me to have a formal wedding, theres going to be like 200 guests or something awful like that. He probably wants me to have like 10 bridesmaids, but I want one. Thats you. Your the only female friend I have in all of Alegeasia outside of the Varden, and I want you to be there."

Eve smiled and gave Jo a huge hug, "Thank you."

"No problem, Shall we bring you back to your family, they are so worried."

"Alright." Jo got out a dress that would fit Eve and then walked her back to her house, guard in tow. "Why is a guard following you?"

"I have to have one with me at all times sense I ran away."Jo answered bitterly and loudly so as the guard could hear.

"That stinks, sorry to hear that." The rest of the walk was spent in silence. Jo dropped off Eve at her house, and left just in time to avoid the myriad of hugs and kisses from Eve's family.

12312312312312131213124542365462543635465253123432412213

**7 months later, The wedding**, **Jo's POV**

I looked out on those people, this is not what I wanted, and this is certainly not the person I wanted to walk me down the aisle. Why is life so unfair. My father is walking toward me, probably to tell me once again that I had to go through with it, that Murtagh was a very powerful man and that he would be a good man to be with. It wasn't Murtagh that I had a problem with, it was the king, and this wedding. It was all wrong. I was wearing the wrong dress, it had a cage and was low cut, was made of pure lace, so much for my plain dress

"Josephine, are you ready." My father seemed happier than usual, and was smiling? Thats creepy. He never smiles for real. Just that fake grimace he thinks is one.

"As I ever will be." I take his arm and walk down the aisle, at the end stood Murtagh. Wearing, as usual all black leather. I got stuck in the retarded wedding gown. My father walked me down, occasionally looking over at nobles and nodding his head, so that was it, he was using this to show he was a caring kind man.

Finally I was standing beside Murtagh. It seemed like forever that I walked with my arm on that filth that I call father. It gives me chills. I look over toward where Eve stood. She was wearing a tan sleek dress, what I would do to have her dress on my wedding. I start thinking about how I could get out of this, obviously to no help because I am now a married woman.

"I do." I said it without thinking, the man is front of me pronounced us husband and wife, Murtagh moved to kiss me, and so did I. I pecked him barely on the lips. Enough to look real, but not like I had seen at other weddings. My lips didn't move to eat his face off, and his hand didn't move to my hips. Nope, just a friendly peck.

Everyone applauded as we walked back down the aisle, now married to the wrong man. How had life been so cruel. The reaseption went quickly. Mostly my father's long speech about heirs and how happy and proud he was. Way out of character, in his mind he was screaming, I could tell by the look on his face. Forced smiles were constantly pushed onto his normally impassive features.

Murtagh and I walked to our new room, a large bed was in the middle, for what I assume is for the two of us to sleep on. I have no intension to do so.

**End POV**

Murtagh looked over at Jo, "So, we're married..."

"Yes Murtagh, that is what all day was about, us getting married." Jo was not ready to talk to anyone, "Mutragh, would you excuse me." She walked through the door on the far side of the room. She entered the sitting room and shut the door behind her. Jo sat on the small couch and cried. All she could think about what had happened to her. She had not seen her friends of the Varden for months 7 months and 6 days exactly. Yes, she had been counting. She missed Eragon desperately.

It was hard to get used to, back to her old life after she had enjoyed freedom just a short while ago. She didn't notice when Murtagh walked into the small sitting room. "Josephine, can I come in?"

"Yes." Josephine managed to calm herself down enough to talk to Murtagh, but as soon as she looked up at Murtagh the tears came back.

"Josephine, I am sorry this happened," Murtagh was speaking quietly, "but I have to leave tomorrow very early."

"W-why." Jo managed to stutter.

"I am to lead an army to the Burning Plains...to fight the Varden." Murtagh was talking to his shoes mumbling the last part.

"What was the last part?"

"To fight the Varden." Murtagh was still staring at his boots. Both were still in their wedding clothes, and Jo was getting hot and uncomfortable, or more than before.

"Thats awful."

"I know, but I have to, I'm under oath."

"Just promise me something."Jo was pleading with her eyes.

"Anything, I'm your husband, remember?" Murtagh laughed, and Jo had to stifle a giggle, this was ironic.

"Promise me that you will try as hard as you can to get out of there without spilling our friends blood. I know you have to fight, and if the attack, fight back, but don't kill any of them. Not Eragon, not Arya, not Nausada. Just promise that you will try. Find a loophole."

"I will try as hard as I can, but I wont see you tomorrow, as I said, I'm leaving early, so I guess this is goodbye."

Jo gave Mutragh a quick hug, then said a quick thanks.

Murtagh went into the bedroom, but Jo stayed in the sitting room. When Jo was sure Murtagh was asleep she snuck out of the room. She walked down the corridors of the castle looking for the room where she knew the soldiers armory would be. When she finally got there she opened the door and snatched up the armor that the soldiers would be wearing. She was not going to let Murtagh go alone, and she certainly was not missing out on a chance to escape.

**There you go. Jo's leaving Muahahahahahaha...ha! Ya, I'm a little excited. I realize I just brought up a chance to write with my horrible skills at battle scenes. Hope you all liked the chapter. If anyone cares enough, search wedding dresses into yahoo, and on the second page is a dress that is where I got the idea for Jo's dress. It's the biggest one, real puffy, you can't miss it.**


	18. Escape!

**Jo**

**By:Novicewriter**

**Okay, I have written a ton today, notice how long my last chapter was. I wrote both of these in one day. I just felt overly creative.**

Slowly Jo gave herself a short hair cut, very short. If she wanted to she could spike it. Jo then bound her breasts and put the armor on. She also grabbed a foot soldier sword, a shield, and a army issued tent. She looked like a man. A man with a small not masculine figure, but a man. If anyone asked her name was Adam. She joined the army after both her parents were killed.

Jo walked out to where the armies always slept before a battle. On the outskirts of the city were hundreds of tents and campfires. As long as her father didn't come to oversee anything that she would be safe. Jo felt bad about not telling Eve, but once her father noticed she was gone he would take her away, and then she would have information, and this was not something she wanted him to know.

Silently she set up her tent and got inside. She didn't want to talk to anyone, afraid of giving herself away. Quietly Jo practiced a low voice. She basically had it down. She would be a tenor. She was playing a 16 year old male, how low can their voices be. She listened to some of the low rumblings of the young men outside of her tent and realized it varied. _That makes it a lot easier. _She thought to herself sarcastically.

She fell asleep after awhile, but was awoken early by a loud roar. Thorn's roar. She hadn't thought of that, Thorn could sense her presence, he could just barely touch the mind of her and he would know. Well hopefully Thorn wouldn't notice, and if he did, he wouldn't tell.

Murtagh hopped off of Thorn's back and told all of the soldiers to pack up. Very rudely he yelled at some to move faster, including Jo. If he had known that solder named Adam was actually his best friend and now wife, Murtagh would have been very ashamed for using such language. Galbatorix had obviously taught the young man some very colorful words.

Finally the troops moved out at a terrible pace. No one talked, and no one dared to look anywhere but ahead. Murtagh and Thorn were moving back and forth along the lines of soldiers, and every time They moved by Jo she could feel Thorn trying to push his way inside her mind. _He knew. _

Finally Jo let the ruby dragon in. The deep voice boomed through her mind, but gently. _Josephine, what are you doing here! You should not have come._

This presence in her mind was so much different than Saphira's. This one was a lot more threatening in some way. _I am here to run away, you will not tell Murtagh will you? He would send me back so fast my head would spin. _

_I should tell him, but I wont. I still think that you should not have come, but I will leave it your business. Murtagh will be heartbroken when he returns to you not there. _

_I know, but this seems right._

_Then I will leave you be. Your secret is safe Josephine._

_Please, just call me Jo._

The presence vanished as quickly as it came and Thorn was gone. At least he wouldn't tell Murtagh. The marching continued for days. Rations were small, and it seemed as though Murtagh was purposely taking a rough path as to prolong the upcoming battle. Jo settled down alone to eat, but was soon joined by none other than Murtagh. He sat down beside her and started to speak to the man on the other side of him.

_Thank god he doesn't recognise me, maybe if I just leave quickly he wont notice me. _Jo stood up to leave, but Jo was forced to sit back down when the conversation drifted to her. Murtagh was talking about her with the other man. Finally Jo could see that man's face clearly. It was Murtagh's best man from the wedding. He was saying all about her. How he loved her and how she didn't love him back. A pain of guilt rushed through her body.

She hadn't even thought that Murtagh had loved her. That maybe he wanted to be more than friends. All she thought about was how unfair it was to her, never to Murtagh. He must have been heartbroken and not have mentioned it once. Murtagh finally got up to leave, leaving Jo alone with the man.

"Poor Murtagh, he has it terrible." Jo couldn't tell if the man was speaking to her or to himself, but then he looked at her, "what do you think?"

"Me?" Jo asked in her low voice, "I don't know him well, just as a commander." the lie was hard to say. It was one of the largest lies she had ever told anyone.

"Oh." The man dropped it and Jo left to her tent. Murtagh the next morning spoke of how they would arrive soon, maybe by that night, if not there would be no sleeping tonight, just marching until we arrived.

That night they did arrive though, and they all were able to rest, but Jo did not. Jo just stared out at the future battlefield. Jo could distinguish the campfires, and she could just imagine Eragon looking out at the camp of Uru'bean. Now came her time of departure. She was to leave that night when all the men were asleep, and she would slip past the night and into the Varden camp. She would dress as herself, in a plain tunic and some cotton pants.

After all but the look outs were asleep Jo grabbed her bag and changed quickly. She still looked like a man, just a regular man this time, not a soldier for any side. She walked away from the camp in the opposite direction of the lookouts for about an hour before turning toward the Varden camp. She was exhausted, but she couldn't stop, she had to reach the Varden before the fight, and no one but Murtagh knew when that would be.

Finally the lights of the Varden camp were coming back into view, and the first thing she saw were the lookouts on the rebels side, who sadly saw her as well. Sneaking in the shadows did her story no good. She looked like a man who was coming from the direction of the other army, it looked like she was a spy, and that was what they assumed. She did not try to run, they just grabbed her and took her to Nausada's tent. _So Nausada was the leader now? _Jo thought, _at least she would reconise me, hopefully._

The tent flap opened and Jo staggered in followed by the two watchmen. Nausada looked up from her papers, and Eragon looked up from beside her. "This spy was seen sneaking into our camp from the king's army. He hasn't claimed otherwise." the dwarf said. This dwarf seemed familiar, Jo had seen him before, during the battle of Furthen Dur'...maybe. Then she thought about his words, HE hasn't claimed otherwise. _Shit! I still look like a man!_

Nausada looked at Jo with a questioning look on her face, "Josephine, is that you?" Eragon's face went v accent, all he could think about was how yes this man did look like Jo in a sort.

Jo's voice was cracked from speaking so low for so long, but she managed to get out a 'yes, it is Jo'. Jo reached behind her and took off the wrapping around her breasts.

Eragon's face was set alight by a smile, and Nausada was happy but skeptical. "Eragon, ask her a question only Jo would know."

"I don't have to ask a question, Lady Nausada, Jo has the scar." Eragon gave Jo a look, and Jo lifted her tunic up to where all could see the long scar that reeled around her abdomen.

"Thats her!" Eragon walked up to he and locked her in a tight embrace, "What-Who-H-how did you get here?"

"I dressed as a soldier and came here with my father's army, I ran away tonight! Oh Eragon I've missed you so much."Jo was exstatic to see him, and after the embrace she ran up to Nausada and embraced her as well.

After all the warm welcomings Eragon asked the question that had been burning in his mind for months, "Jo, what happened to Murtagh?"

The red head looked down at her feet and started talking softly, " Murtagh has been forced to serve the king, the red egg hatched for him shortly after we were taken back."

Eragon face looked as thought Jo had just stabbed him through the gut. Shock was painted on his face, finally he spoke, "Not like I didn't expect it." That was what Jo missed most about Eragon, his ability to accept most everything."You will have to tell me the whole story though."

"I will...somewhere a little more private."Jo looked right at Eragon, and he just smiled and nodded. Eragon led Jo out of the tent and into the open night. There Jo told Eragon of everything, about Galbatorix and his torture for answers, of Eve, and lastly about her marriage to Murtagh. Jo was crying by the end, and Eragon was cradling her in his arms trying to calm her down, and without realizing, he kissed her.

**Okay, there you go, yay Eragon's back. He's a wimp, but I hate Murtagh/OC's. I hate Eragon too, I can't picture him with anyone, but I made Jo for him. I can only picture that. **


	19. Heartache

**Jo**

**By:novicewriter**

**Another chapter written in the same day. I am so happy that I got Eragon back, but Murtagh and Jo are still married. What will happen? I don't even know yet.**

The next day was the battle, the empire had clashed with the Varden early that Morning, and Jo was in the middle of it all. Jo felt rather conflicted about slaying the men that she had traveled here with. She had warned Eragon of Murtagh coming later in the battle. At the moment Eragon was standing to the side of the fight saving his energy for the fight with Murtagh.

Jo could see the red dragon in the distance, now she felt truly awful. It hadn't hit her that she was against Murtagh. He would be heart broken. Murtagh could never forgive her when he got back to Uru'bean with her not there. Even through this conflict Jo continued to fight, trying to force her way toward where Eragon sat on Saphira.

Like passing through a gate, Jo exited the battle and found the rider and dragon. "Eragon, how are you doing?"

"I feel awful, I should be helping."Eragon was staring out at the battle.

"Eragon, Thorn and Murtagh are coming. Murtagh has dark magic on his side, be wary to avoid a magic fight. Be careful Eragon, I couldn't stand it if something happened to you."

"Alright. I will." Saphira then took off toward Thorn and Murtagh.

Jo watched the battle in the sky completely oblivious to the battle just a couple yards away. The battle of the two dragons and riders was just above her now, and losing altitude. Quickly after that Saphira and Thorn had landed and the riders were dueling on the ground. Eragon and Murtagh both seemed very tired, and both were holding back.

Jo listened as Eragon said the last thing that Murtagh needed to hear, Eragon told him he was just like his father. That was the last straw for Murtagh. Murtagh used magic sending Eragon to the ground. Saphira was frozen in the air. The older man looked like he would kill Eragon or was going to tell Eragon the truth of his heritage, she could tell. Murtagh's face for once betrayed his feelings. Jo had to do something.

Before thinking she ran in between the two dueling men. "Stop it!" Jo's face was a mask of fury that neither men had ever seen before.

"Jo?" Murtagh was completely taken off guard, just the moment. Eragon on the other hand ran around Jo in this moment of distraction and attacked Murtagh with all his strength. Zar'roc flashing red in a blur of anger. Murtagh parried the blows barely for what Eragon lacked in strength he made up for in speed. Just the opposite in Murtagh. The men were both evenly matched and were both tiring quickly.

Jo against every nerve in her body took Eragon's side and started to fight Murtagh. His eyes widened in shock and he backed away. He saw that with Jo helping Eragon he had no chance in hell in bringing the younger man to Uru'bean, and in turn called Thorn and got onto the ruby dragon's back.

Jo could see the hurt in his eyes as he flew away. The empire armies retreated with their general, leaving the Varden victorious, but Jo and Eragon could not join the celebrations for their hearts had been ripped out. Jo knew what Murtagh was going back to. He would fly back tonight and get beaten by the king. Then he would be left with thoughts of her betrayal to him. Eragon was upset because Murtagh was his best friend, he had mourned Murtagh and then to find that he as not dead but worse, working for the king, that ripped at his heart.

"Eragon, I need to talk to you." Jo needed to tell Eragon this, it was better if he heard it from her on friendly terms.

"Ya, whats up Jo?"

"Um, I think you need to know something, it will be hard for you take in, but you need to know what you are fighting. Murtagh...is you brother." Jo looked at Eragon expectantly. He had to say something.

"Excuse me?" Eragon seemed almost scared, "What do you mean he is my brother?"

"Yours and his mother was Selena wife to Morzan." Eragon's face turned to shock. He seemed to be questioning not only Jo but everything he was. "Brothers locked together in hatred."whispered Jo. Eragon stared at Jo for a long time then finally broke the silence.

"How do you know?"

"Galbatorix told Murtagh and Murtagh told me. Now I've told you. Want me to leave you alone? This is a big thing." Jo walked out of Eragon's tent leaving the young man to think about what had just happened. His best friend didn't only betray him, his brother, and Murtagh had known it.

Jo was walking through-out the battlefield. The ground was smoky like the name always pointed to, but the smoke had a red tint to it as it floated up from the bloody ground. The bodies of the dead still scattered the plain, some Jo recognized and most she didn't. The empires men that she had traveled with lay alongside the Varden. Arya walked up beside her. "Jo?"

The young woman didn't look up, "It makes you think doesn't it. These men were all the same. They all died the same way and their blood is all the same color. They all had a family, these men were all a son to someone, and now their gone. What has this war done?" the red head was staring at an empire's man whom had been stabbed in the gut. He was dead and his eyes were still wide in shock.

"That is what war is Jo. Look at Eragon and Murtagh, best friends, brothers, fighting each other. It should not be so. War always is put together by strange twists of fate." Jo stared at the elf strangely, "Eragon is quite easy to read. Plus, those two always did seem to be more than friends, always. They acted the same, talked the same, and in a way looked alike. Murtagh, sadly has a lot more of his father in him."

"Yes very sadly. He wasn't before. He always tried so hard to not be Morzan, but now he has become him truly. Galbatorix did that to him. He tried to escape it, but he failed." Arya looked at Jo in shock. The young woman she had known was not one to give up on anyone, but she decided to give up on her best friend.

"Jo, thats not true. Murtagh isn't his father, Morzan did all this because he thought it was right. Murtagh has no such choice he can't go against the king."

"Murtagh can't be like he was. To much has happened to him in such a short period of time. He is like Eragon, I am sure Eragon was much different before he found Saphira. To have so much responsibility thrust upon him. Murtagh just has had a bad influence, not Brom."

"Wise words." Arya then looked out at the bloodied field standing by her friend, neither were talking, just staring at the spilled blood that war had caused.

**Eragon**

Eragon sat on the edge of his cot and stared at the side of the tent. How could Murtagh be his brother, and a better question how could he kill his best friend, his brother.

_You will have to, Eragon. _

_I know I must Saphira, but I don't know if I can. He was my companion, and to have him betray me, it's just too much._

_Maybe we can take a break from the war for a little while. Want to go flying?  
_

_I'd like that._

**Murtagh**

_Why Thorn? Why didn't you tell me? _

_I didn't tell you because you would be selfish and send her back. You know you would, you love her and can't stand the thought of losing her, but you have to realize that Uru'bean is not where she belongs. She loves Eragon!_

This was the wrong thing to say, Murtagh frowned and stared at Thorn. "What did you say?"

_Nothing never mind._

_She loves Eragon! What? _

_You just said it! She loves Eragon, thats part of why she ran away._

_God dammit! _

**Okay, sad Eragon, sad Jo, and sad Murtagh. This chapter was rather depressing. Poor Murtagh though, he is all heartbroken, hey he can join my club of heartbroken adolescence. **


	20. Confessions

**Jo**

**By:Novicewriter**

**Okay, any ideas at all for the continuation of this story would be very helpful.**

Jo walked up behind Eragon and he turned around, "Hey Jo. You ready to go?" Eragon and Jo were going to Ellesmera today for Eragon to continue his training, and as much as Jo told him she would just distract him from his studies Eragon insisted.

Eragon had become quite fond of his teacher Oromis and spoke about him with high esteem. "Ya, I'm ready to go. How long of a flight will it be?" Jo asked this as she slung her bag over Saphira's saddle, looking forward to being on a journey with Eragon again.

"I don't know," Eragon said jumping onto Saphira's back, "I have never made the flight when not in great haste, maybe 3 days."

"I'm looking forward to it. I have missed you and Saphira so much."

"Glad your looking forward to it." Eragon put out a hand and pulled Jo onto the dragon's back. As soon as Saphira was in the air the red head could feel Saphira trying to get into her mind, she let her in.

_Hey Saphira! _

_Hello Josephine, I just wanted to talk with you, we have barely spoken sense the battle. _

_I know, I missed you so much while I was gone. You can always answer my questions, something I needed a lot while in Uru'bean._

Saphira laughed, _I missed your company also. I knew you were alright though, or as alright as to be expected._

_How could you tell?_

_We have formed a bond a lot like Eragon and I have. I would have felt it if you were dead._

_What about Murtagh? Could you sense him?_

_No, he and I didn't have the same bond as you and I. We spoke and grew to know each other while traveling. I only spoke to Murtagh on a couple occasions, one time I was snapping at him for getting to close to my, at the time, unconscious rider._

_I remember that, you looked like you would rip his head off. _Jo and Saphira laughed at the memory.

_Speaking of Eragon, he likes you. _Saphira had said this as though it were obvious. Jo had only sensed affection in Eragon toward her on one occasion. She was crying after telling him she had been forced to marry Murtagh.

_Really! _Jo answered a little to quick and excidedly because Saphira laughed.

_Yes, he loves you, I assume you do as well._

Jo blushed violently, _Yes._

Eragon had noticed Jo blushing and turned toward her. The princess couldn't help but see how amazing he looked when the wind was rushing past his face leaving his cheeks red and his hair blowing all around his perfect face. "You okay?"

"Yeah, Saphira and I were just talking." Jo didn't think Eragon would ask about what they were speaking, but he did.

"What were you talking about?" What to say. I guess I should just tell the truth, or at least enough of it.

"We were talking about you." Eragon's face became redder than before and seemed to start choking on his own spit.

"What did Saphira tell you?" Eragon managed to sputter out between choking.

"I shouldn't tell, ask her." Jo smiled at him, he immediately started talking to Saphira and then a couple seconds later started blushing vibrant red.

_Saphira, YOU TOLD HER!!!_

_Yes, and for your information she likes you too._

_Your playing matchmaker Saphira. I thought you didn't like the idea of my loving someone._

_No, I have a problem with Arya, I like Jo._

_Your terrible!_

_I love you too Little one._

Eragon turned back to the red head and smiled, "She was telling the truth you know. I do l-l-l..."

"Love." finished Jo looking at Eragon with sparkling eyes.

"Ya, love, I do love you, Josephine." Eragon then looked out to the side of Saphira and stared down at the moving ground below them. Jo thought for a second that maybe he had regrets about telling her now, so she put a hand on his shoulder. "W-what?"

"Eragon, I love you too." Jo and Eragon moved in together and shared a kiss.

**Murtagh**

Murtagh arrived at the castle in Uru'bean without Eragon and without his best friend and wife. He looked down as he entered the throne room and sat bowed before the king. The man didn't dare look up in fear of what he would see. Would the king know he didn't have Eragon, that he let his daughter escape, or worse, would he have to tell the king in person. Galbatorix answered his question by throwing Murtagh against the wall with magic. "My instructions were simple, Murtagh." The younger man couldn't hear half the words, and his vision was fading in and out. "Simple Murtagh, Bring back the rider and his dragon. You on the other hand did something I never thought possible, you managed to lose my daughter and did not bring back either dragon or rider." The kings voice was confusingly calm but his eyes betrayed him, so Murtagh stayed still against the wall.

Galbatorix used magic again to throw Murtagh into the middle of the room. The king descended on him and had guards take him to the dungeons. The young man was taken to the bottom level of the castle and then chained to wall by his hands. Galbatorix followed in and stood over him. The king put out his palm and placed it on Murtagh's forehead. He struggled at first, but the king easily shattered the walls around his mind. Murtagh relived the battle moment for moment. The king was merciless with his probing and soon Murtagh was panting trying hard not to pass out.

Finally the king saw that his daughter and Eragon had overtaken his rider and then Murtagh fled. Galbatorix released the younger man and then started to walk out of the room, "You will return to your training tomorrow Murtagh, before dawn." Then the king was gone leaving the guard to unchain Murtagh. The young man fell to the ground as soon the the chains were removed and he was panting and sweating.

After everyone was out of the cell he lay on th floor and cried. Everything that had happened over the months had stayed up inside him and now it all flowed out. Being captured in the first place, losing his two best friends, being forced to serve the king, and what Eragon's last words to him were. '_your just like your father.'_

_Thorn?_

_Yes Little One._

_Can we go for a fly?_

_Yes, are you crying?_

_Maybe _Murtagh had to laugh at himself, his dragon knew he was crying, but he still wouldn't go right out and admit it. _Yes._

**Okay, it's a little short, but I had to write it. I was sick of Eragon and Jo avoiding the subject so I made Saphira matchmaker. And Murtagh was because who doesn't love Murtagh?**


	21. Of Bad Meetings and Dreams

**Jo**

**By:Novicewriter**

**Alright, sorry about all the slow updates, but between writers block and no time in the day I am having trouble. Stay with me and please help me out a little. **

Eragon and Jo were nearing the city now and after two and a half days of riding on Saphira's back the young woman was excited. First she finally got to see the beautiful land of the elves, and second she could learn about the history that her father had always tried so hard to keep hidden. Basically everything that didn't make him out to look very good was taken from the vast libraries in the castle.

"Eragon, are there libraries in Ellesmera?" Josephine looked at Eragon in earnest and he had to laugh at the look in her face.

"I don't know about libraries, but you can certainly check. What do you want to read?"

"I want to read anything about everything." Eragon laughed again at Jo and how serious she was about this. She wasn't joking, Jo planned to spend her time in Ellesmera spending as much time with Eragon as possible, and learning about anything at all. She felt very much useless to the Varden with the little knowledge she had about past attemps at overthrowing the king and such matters.

"I am sure you will learn lots while you are there just by being in the area. Hearing the elves talk, you can learn a lot by listening to your surroundings." Jo smiled at Eragon who spoke of Ellesmera as though it were heaven.

"Arya always speaks highly of this place, as do you. I'm looking forward to seeing for myself."

"Well, you don't have to wait long, there is Du Weldenvarden in the distance." The red head followed Eragon's gaze and as soon as she laid eyes of the forest ahead she couldn't remove her sights.

"It's beautiful!"Suddenly Jo found her thoughts straying to Muratgh, he would've liked it here. Eragon noticed this when she looked down.

"Jo look, we can't do anything to help Murtagh until my training is done. I promise we will free him though."

"I know, I just feel like I betrayed him. I was his only friend there besides Thorn and I left him behind. It was hard to do, one of the hardest things I have ever done, but you and the Varden needed me, I couldn't continue being there."

"I know, you would never leave him alone there unless it was truly unbearable." Eragon turned around and looked Jo right in the eyes, "Don't dwell on the past, it might consume your future."

Jo smiled at this and then tried not to think about the wrong she had done Murtagh.

**Murtagh**

Murtagh sat in front of a bowl of water trying hard to see Eragon through the magic around him. All he ever got was the feeling that Eragon felt it and a black picture. "Dammit! Maybe I can see Jo?" Murtagh had been sitting in his room trying to scry certain people of the Varden all night hoping maybe he could see some of them eventually. It seemed that as long as Jo was touching Eragon she was invisible to him as well, and Jo was always touching Eragon. He tried Jo and finally she came up. She was standing in a wooded area with houses built right into the trees surrounded them. She was standing next to someone but it cut off, "Must be Eragon." Then Jo held onto the hand of the blackness and the picture was invisible again. "Can't those two go two minutes without touching!"Murtagh picked up the bowl and through it against the far wall.

_That was mature. _Thorn was in his mind again

_Why don't you go to sleep?_

_Why don't you?_

Shut up.

The young man turned around sharply to see the king standing over him with a certain gleam in his eye. He was smiling which was creepy and rather out of character for the old king.

"What do you want?" Murtagh stared up at the man he hated.

"Was that a proper way to ask me a question? I don't believe so, but I will let it go for I have a new way for you to watch Eragon and my daughter."

"You mean besides scrying which obviously isn't working." Murtagh stared intently on the man in front of him. This might have been the first time the king had ever said anything that mildly interested him.

"Yes, besides scying which isn't a good way in the first place, anybody can tell when they are being scryd or at least anyone with an ounce of magic in them. Anyway tomorrow I will be teaching it to you. Until then, I want you to stop squatting over that bowl looking at your friends and go to bed. You cannot concentrate when you get less than five hours of sleep."The king walked out of the room leaving a very confused Murtagh behind him. Did the king just act as though he gave a shit what happened to him.

Murtagh walked over to the bed and climbed in still fully clothed from the day before and fell asleep. He had the same awful dream as always.

_Murtagh walked along a field covered in the bodies of his friends. Jo lay to his left, Eragon on the other side of her, and hundreds of other faces he had met. All the bodies were put in a long line and he followed in until he saw at the end lay a river. The river ran with blood and on the other bank stood a reflection of himself. This Murtagh was older and was standing with his back to him. The reflection's hair was longer and when he turned around his eyes were sunken deeper into his face. He was a spitting image of Morzan. _

Murtagh knew this image would be him if something big didn't happen to change destiny. He had faught destiny his entire life, and he couldn't let this happen. The younger man woke up and started to head down to the training room where Galbatorix would be waiting for the sun was just rising above the horizon.

**Eragon**

As soon as Jo and Eragon had landed in Ellesmera he went to Oromis. Eragon made Jo follow him and Jo was not at all looking forward to this. Eragon didn't seem to see that Oromis would think her a distraction and she was more than a little nervous.

"Eragon, please, I don't think Oromis would want to know of our relationship. He will not think it wise." Eragon turned around to Jo when she said this and laughed.

"No, but he doesn't think I am wise so whats the difference." Jo had to laugh at Eragon happiness at being here.

"Eragon! Your impossible!" Jo was running as fast as she could to keep up with the speed of Eragon.

The two finally arrived at the hut of Oromis and the great golden dragon stood behind the old elf. To Eragon it seemed as though Oromis looked weaker then when he had left just a week or so ago.

"Ebrithil." Eragon spoke to Oromis in the ancient language then did the small bow as to say hello to Oromis. The elderly elf then returned the gesture and turned to Jo. Jo just sort of waved and said hello hoping he wouldn't be too awfully offended by her lack of knowledge. He just turned back to Eragon.

"Eragon, you should have just ridden Saphira, it would have been easier than running." Jo was panting and sweating by the time they had arrived at the hut, and Eragon hadn't even thought to show Jo the greetings and manners of the elves, and there he went and forgot that he had elven speed while she must have tried desperately to keep up.

"Sorry master, I thought it would be more fun the way." Jo staifled a laugh at Oromis's face. This was appearently a very strange way for him to behave in front of the elderly elf for he stared at Eragon with a quizzical look. "Master Oromis, this is Josephine daughter of Galbatorix." Oromis looked at Jo with a strange look then almost smiled.

"You look nothing like him." The old elf must have been staring at her frizzy red hair and pale skin, and not her eyes. For she had her father's eyes.

"Thank you. I have heard so much about you from Eragon and I am so happy to have met you at last." Oromis nodded then looked to Eragon.

Oromis started to speak to Eragon in such rapid elvish that all Jo could do was stand there and listen. The elderly elf looked rather angry with Eragon and Eragon looked almost frightened.

Finally the two turned to her and Eragon grabbed her had. "Jo, while I speak with Master Oromis you can explore the city or hang in the treehouse with Saphira."

"Alright Eragon. I'll see you tonight."

"Saphira is on her way." Soon after that Saphira landed and Jo hopped on her back. The blue dragon took her back to the treehouse.

_Saphira, can you tell me what they were talking about?_

_Oromis was doing exactly as you thought. He was scolding Eragon for becoming close to someone so close to the king , and Eragon tried to convince him otherwise. Obviously Oromis won the argument._

_I knew this wasn't a good idea, all the elves think I'm just going to distract Eragon. So do I, but it is no help when everyone hates me._

_I don't hate you._

_Thanks Saphira._

**Okay, there you go, another chapter down a lot more to go. I need to know an ending! PLEASE EVERYONE HELP ME OUT!!! The ending will be in the far future, but it would be nice if if I could have just a bit of an idea.**


	22. Jo's Chat With Oromis

**Jo**

**By:Novicewriter**

**Alright, thanks for all your great ideas for the ending. On with the chapter**

Eragon walked back to the tree house exhausted and infuriated. He walked up through the entryway and crawled up the stairs to see Jo sitting on the bed speaking with Saphira. "Hey Eragon, how was your training?"

"Perfect! It was perfect!" Yelled Eragon sarcastically.

_Eragon, she just asked a simple question._

_I know, but Oromis made me so mad. He doesn't think I can continue my training with a relaitionship! _

"Eragon are you alright? What happened?" Jo was beginning to worry, Eragon had never lost his temper that she had seen.

"I just can't believe him!"Eragon was running his fingers through his hair and pacing around the room.

"Mind telling me whats wrong?"

"Oromis is thinking that you will be a distraction. Everyone thinks that! You wont be, but they act like I can't control my emotions," Eragon was staring at Jo with wide eyes.

The red head patted the seat next to her and the young rider sat down beside her and put his head in his hands. Jo held one of his hands and he looked up at her. "I know you can do it Eragon. They don't know you as well as I. You work harder and better when there is someone to fight for. I think you just have to prove it to them."

Eragon looked into Jo's eyes and smiled. The rider's eyes were brimmed with tears and one slid down his cheek and then another "Life is hard.". Eragon looked almost embarrassed to be crying in front of Jo, but she just stroked his hand and waited. Saphira decided she couldn't help Eragon with this problem and flew off to go hunting. "Eragon, it's okay." Jo whispered into his ear.

"No it's not. Life is far to unfair."

"Life's never fair Eragon." 

"Yes, but this is a lot worse than it should be. Murtagh being forced to work for the man he hates, you being the daughter of that man, everyone in Alagaesia being at war. Our lives seem to be more unfortunate than most Jo. It's not right."

"Oh Eragon, life is hard on you. Fate is not your friend, but it has brought you a gift that can save Alagaesia and thats what you have to do."

"Thanks Jo, but I think I need to take a walk." Eragon stood up leaving Jo to sit in the treehouse alone again.

_Saphira, do you think it would be alright for me to visit Oromis?_

_I don't know, certainly not wise, he is rather easy to anger, but if you want to talk with him then I don't see a problem with it. Want me to give you a ride there?  
_

_No, I want to go alone._

_Alright, good luckJo._

**Murtagh**

Murtagh was standing in the training room with Galbatorix who was trying to explain this new type of magic to him for the eleventh time.

"MURTAGH PAY ATTENTION!" Galbatorix snapped.

"Sorry Master." Murtagh had been nodding off all during todays lesson and was just ready to learn what the king wanted then go to his room and fall asleep again.

"You better be. Now watch closely." Galbatorix said a few words in the ancient language over a bowl of water and up appeared Eragon and Jo clear as day. Also, Murtagh would be able to see what he had never seen before, and people whom he had never met. It was a good way of spying, and seemed like something the king would come up with. It wasn't scrying, the words were different. It seemed to tire even Galbatorix. Or that could've been him doing it 12 times now. Finally Murtagh was able to do it and was sent back to his room where he sat in front of a bowl, watching Jo walk toward Oromis's hut.

_Jo walked up to the hut where a golden dragon was eating. She knocked on the door and an old elf came out. He looked startled to see her. _

"_Josephine, why are you here, it is near dark." The old elf seemed like he didn't want to talk with her and Murtagh had to wonder why._

"_I have come to speak to you about Eragon." The elve's eyes darkened._

"_What do you want to talk about him for?"_

"_I want to know what you said to him earlier today." Jo's eyes sparkled as she said this._

"_I cannot tell you that."_

"_He already has told me basically, but he was upset, and I want to know your side."_

"_Alright, come in Josephine." Jo watched the elf and waited to be told what she wanted. Murtagh could tell this must be Eragon's master, and felt a pang of jealousy wash over him, what he would give to be taught by anyone other than the king. Murtagh was pulled out of his thoughts when the elf started to speak._

"_Eragon brought you Josephine, I told him simply that it was a bad idea. He is certainly most fond of you as you are of him, but we cannot distract him from his studies. I told him to try and forget you, but he refused and stormed off. Thats when I assume he told you what had happened."_

"_Thats not exactly what he told me." Jo murmured to herself._

"_No I don't think it would be."_

"_Oromis, how well do you know Eragon?" Oromis looked confused with the change of conversation, but quickly recovered._

"_Why?"_

"_I am going somewhere with this. How well do you know Eragon. Do you know his past and how he got here. Has he told you of the battle yet."_

"_I don't know anything about him that I haven't asked. I don't ask about his past and he doesn't ask about mine."_

"_Eragon, in the time of a year or so, has lost everything he has ever known. His uncle, his cousin, Brom, Muragh, Ajihad. Every time he lets himself know someone something tears it away. Does he act as though anything like that has happened?"  
_

"_No he doesn't." Oromis was starting to get angry with the way Jo was speaking to him and she saw it to, but continued anyway._

"_He handles things the way they should be handled for the Varden. He is a strong person Oromis. He can keep me and still be strong, because love makes him stronger. I told him this before and now I have told you. If you continue to take love away from him he will never learn or accept your training."_

_Oromis was calm now. The anger that was there before had vanished and was now covered in a quiet sort of understanding. "Josephine, thank you for the conversation, but you better get back before Eragon finds you gone."_

"_Please think about what I said," Jo was staring at him now with her hazel eyes.  
_

"_I will, Thank you Josephine." He was about to shut the door on her, but she stopped him again._

"_Please, just call me Jo." He nodded and she left._

Murtagh released the magic and the bowl went blank. It was nice seeing Jo again clearly, and hearing that Eragon was okay was nice to. The man walked over to his bed and fell into it. It was only noon, but Galbatorix had only wanted him to learn that one thing today, and a handy thing it was.

Murtagh head hit the pillow and quickly after that he was asleep.

**Alright, another chapter up and ready. I am so happy with all of your reviews. I like seeing that a lot of the same people read the story and are constant in their reviewing. Please any ideas for chapters are always wanted and helpful. Even if I don't have the time to reply to your reviews, I do read all of them so please continue helping me. School in Wyoming is starting soon, so expect a little later updates, but I will still update at least twice a week. R/R :D :P**


	23. Love At Dusk

**Jo**

**By:Novicewriter**

**Okay, sorry for another late update. I had to go school clothes shopping, my black on black outfits are now found. **

**Murtagh**

Murtagh walked down the corridors to meet the king in the throne room. He knocked and a loud clear, 'come in' echoed through the hallway. Murtagh took a deep calming breath and opened the door. The king had a smile on his face and was sitting sideways in the large throne at the end of the room. Murtagh bowed before him and waited for the king to give his permission to rise.

"Murtagh get up I need to speak to you. The time of battle is upon us, the final battle is coming, and I am coming personally to make sure you do not fail. We march on the soonest date. The Varden shouldn't know about it until to late."

The younger man just stared at Galbatorix like the king had just grown a second head. "What? You mean to tell me that you are already marching tired men to another battle. Thats insanity!" The king's eyes darkened immediately and he glared at Murtagh.

"We will because the Varden will be caught by surprise. They will not expect it."

"It doesn't matter how big of a surprise it is if your men are still wounded and tired from the last battle."

"Murtagh you don't seem to understand the vast amount of men I have." The young man decided it was pointless to continue fighting, all it would lead to was him being thrown against a wall.

"Of course...Master, and you will be leading these men?"

"Yes, or at least one of the battalions. You see you will come first, and after the Varden have been fighting you and your men I will move my men along the back of them and have a surprise attack."

"Excellent plan." As much as Murtagh hated to admit it, the king had great battle sense. Galbatorix had the stadegy of a wolf, close in on the prey.

Galabtorix held Murtagh in the throne room showing him the routes they would be taking and how they would lure the Varden into a trap. A soldier will act as spy and purposely get caught by the Varden and tell them of the marching of Murtagh and his men and naturally the Varden will go out to meet him. They wont know about Galbatorix's men coming up from behind.

Finally after hours of battle plans Murtagh left and lay in his room. The sun was falling through the open window leaving Murtagh laying in the sun. He thought about how to get out of this one. The king had made him swear oaths not to hurt him in any way, so that counted turning on him out. Eragon will have to fight the king on his own, but Murtagh could certainly not help the king. He could become busy far away from the king.

_Thorn?_

_Yes Murtagh._

_I'm so dead._

_We are dead Murtagh. _

_Thanks Thorn..._

_What did you expect?_

_I don't know, SOMETHING HELPFUL!!!_

_Sorry!_

**Eragon and Jo**

Eragon met Oromis at the hut as always, but the young man had to notice that the old elf was much kinder than usual. Also Eragon expected to be scolded for talking disrespectfully the day before, but Oromis continued as usual with training, and so did Eragon.

Oromis had told him his raining was almost complete, but as far as Eragon was concerned he still had a lot to learn, but not anything Oromis could teach him. When the elderly elf finally let Eragon go when the sun was setting, Eragon figured it out. Jo had gone to talk to Oromis, and apparently changed his mind, which is no easy task.

"Goodbye Master." Eragon ran to where Saphira sat and jumped on. _Did Jo talk to Oromis?_

_How could you tell, Little One?_

_Oromis doesn't forgive easily and is stuck in his own beliefs. Only Jo could change his mind._

_Good Call._

Eragon found Jo and Arya sitting on the bed in the tree house talking. "Hey," he said casually.

"Hello Eragon," answered Arya just a casually.

"Oh Eragon, how was training?" Jo on the other hand was just excited to hear how her talk with Oromis had played out.

"Great." Jo looked disappointed in the small answer, but was content when he gave her a, 'you are the best friend a guy could have' look.

"I better get going, the queen will be needing me soon." Arya turned to leave and as soon as she could no longer hear or see Eragon and Jo, Eragon sat down next to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"For being the best friend a person could have. Tell me, how did you get him to change his mind? What sort of torture did you put him through?"

Jo laughed, "No torture, I simply told him exactly what I told you. He cannot get rid of me for you would never let it happen, even if it meant the fate of Alagaesia."

"Good guess, but wrong. I would not give you up for every star in the sky or the sun or the moon. I would not give you up for the world and everyone in it." With this Eragon kissed her again but on the lips and sucked on her lower lip. She opened her mouth, and he entered tongues fighting for an upper hand on the other.

"I love you, Josephine." whispered Eragon between passionate kisses, "I always will, forever."

"I love you also, no one can tear me away."

**Murtagh**

"Yuck," said Murtagh completely disgusted at what he saw. He let the magic drop right as Eragon started to lift the hem of Jo's skirt and left the room. If he was in the least bit hungry before he certainly wasn't now.

_So mature Murtagh. Your the one who wanted to watch them anyway._

_Who cares, that was so wrong, beyond way to many levels. No man should see their brother do that to their best friend._

_Whatever Murtagh._

And Thorn left an embarrassed Murtagh alone in his room to bang his head against the desk, trying desparetly to get that picture out of his head. Thud...ow Thud...ow Thud...ow Thud...ow...

The king walked into Murtagh's room, without knocking, and laughed at Murtagh who was rubbing his head and sitting at the wooden table with a bowl of water beside him.

"Awe Murtagh, surely you expected to see something you didn't want to eventually."

"Yes, but let me ask you a question. Was your daughter a virgin?" Galbatorix looked shocked, "She isn't any more."

**There you go. EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! Let me say that this chapter grossed me out to write, but what can you do, this matches to my newly thought up ending. I wont be able to update for a couple day for I am going to Denver, but I will have another chapter up before Thursday. R/R**


	24. Training: Complete

**Jo**

**By:Novicewriter**

**Alright, hope this chapter was worth the wait you guys.**

Eragon lay in the large bed beside Jo and stared at her now sleeping form. She was so beautiful to Eragon, her frizzy red hair, hazel eyes and thin form was a simple silhouette against the dark room, but to the young rider she was a most lovely creature in all of Alageasia. The war could not take her away, not Murtagh, not even the king. No one could ruin the picture in front of him.

His brown eyes watched her sleep for several more moments, then his eye lids became to heavy and sleep overtook him as well. Eragon awoke to a knocking at his door, he quickly shot up and threw on some clothes. He must have been asleep for far to long for Arya's voice echoed throughout the room.

"Eragon wake up, Oromis is waiting, you are late." Arya sounded extremely angry, but when Eragon opened the door in just a pair on pants she tensed. The young rider's face was livid with anger, and he looked as though he was going to yell, but instead he spoke quietly.

"Please, Arya be quiet, Josephine is still asleep." It was not kind, but at least he hadn't screamed as she expected.

"Just hurry Shadeslayer." Arya walked down the stairs leaving Eragon behind. _What did those two do last night? _was what reiterated in her mind.

Eragon finished dressing, then turned toward the door, but was stopped by Jo's voice. "Eragon, must you go?"

"Yes, Oromis is angry, I am late already."

"Oh, well you better get going then. Good luck Eragon," Jo looked away from Eragon. He was so perfect and honest, she didn't deserve him.

Eragon saw a sad look cross her face and he sat down. "I will show you Ellesmera tonight Jo. As soon as I get back." He stood up again and before leaving the room faced her again. "I love you," and then he left.

Jo, despite herself, smiled. Maybe she didn't deserve him, but he certainly didn't care one bit about that. Saphira took off quickly after Eragon had left, leaving Jo alone again. _What should I do today? _Then she looked around at the clothes scattering the floor and the dust collecting on the many surfaces. _Oh, now I remember, clean. _And so Jo got to work cleaning up the many messes in the tree house. How Eragon could live in such a sty was beyond her.

**Murtagh**

Murtagh walked down the hall trying to find his way out of the maze Galbatorix called a castle. _Thorn?_

_Yes Murtagh._

_Which way was it to the kitchen's back door? Was it left, right, right, or Right, left, right? _Murtagh asked Thorn

_I don't know, and why do you want to go through the back door of the kitchen? _Thorn asked obviously annoyed with Murtagh being awake.

_I'm hungry._

_Yes, but why at 3 in the morning? Your freaked thats why. You saw Jo liking Eragon and now you jealous, and therefore, as always, hungry._

_If you already knew then why did you ask?_

_Because I like to bug you._

_Thanks._

Murtagh walked through the back door and found an apple and some slices of ham. _Sweet. _He thought to himself as he started walking back.

_Keep your thoughts down, I'm trying to sleep. _Snapped the ruby dragon.

Murtagh ignored him and walked back to his room where he got out some water and put it in a bowl. He said the words and watched as Surda unfolded. Nausada was still awake as normal at this hour, working hard on something he could not see. A guard requested she sleep, for she hadn't much in several days, but she just waved him away.

"Sorry, but I cannot. These papers must be filled out by tomorrow, and I'm way behind. These forms will make an alliance between the-" Murtagh let go of the magic. Everything he sees can be taken and used by the king, and he really didn't want to be the reason why the Varden have less allies.

The young man watched Eragon who at the time was watching Jo sleep_. I should really just stop watching them. _Murtagh took a bite of the ham and continued to watch many people he knew. The king had told him no more training until further notice, which basically meant 'no training until I can think of something to teach you.' Murtagh fell asleep with a picture of the sleeping red head in the bowl, not to be woken up until the late hours of the morning.

**Eragon**

Eragon showed up at Oromis's hut to find the elderly elf waiting for him impatiently. "Eragon where were you this morning. You are more than an hour late and-"

"And you sound like a mother," said Eragon sarcastically rolling his eyes at his master.

Oromis just motioned the young rider inside and ushered to a seat. Eragon took it waited for the elf to speak. "Eragon, I have no more to teach you."

Eragon looked at the elf with utter shock displayed across his face. "Done, trainings over?"

"Yes, Eragon you have completed and excelled in everything there is for me to teach you. There will be a ceremony held for yours and Saphira's passing into full dragon and rider."

"Done, trainings over?" Eragon reiterated and Oromis smiled.

"Yes Eragon, your training and Saphira's is complete." Eragon smiled at Oromis and the older elf gave a nod. Eragon took this as his cue, so he jumped out of the seat and ran to where Saphira had just had this conversation with Glaedr.

_Saphira, lets go._

"Thanks Oromis, sorry to keep you waiting so long this morning, but we have to go," with that the blue dragon took off leaving the elderly pair behind.

_We did it Saphira, Done, complete, dragon and rider! _Eragon yelled, exited.

_Yes, I bet you can't wait to tell Jo,_ Saphira reminded.

_No I can't, but lets just go flying first._

_Good plan_

_Bring it on Saphira. _

Saphira fell into a nose dive, and just before hitting the ground flew up again. _Faster Saphira, right over Oromis and Glaedr, just for the hell of it!_

_Alright! _Saphira turned back around and swooped low over Oromis's hut. Glaedr let out a loud roar and Oromis just smiled as Saphira did several loops high in the sky then headed back for the tree house.

"I wish Brom were here, he would be so happy," said Eragon quietly to Saphira. It was the first time in a long time, probably before the Burning Plains even, sense Eragon had said Brom's name aloud, but like Murtagh, he never left the young riders thoughts completely.

_He is Eragon, _Saphira whispered back. _I am sure he knows, and he is happy for you._

Eragon smiled at the thought. Saphia gracefully landed at the treehouse, and Eragon ran in. Jo was wiping the dust off of every wooden surface in the house and was startled to see Eragon back so early.

"Whats going on?" She asked.

"Oromis just told me that mine and Saphira's training is complete!"

"Thats wonderful." The red head ran to Eragon and embraced him. "You must be so proud of yourself."

"Only a lot!"

**Okay, there you go, sorry it was so boring. Any ideas on what the ceremony should be like would be greatly appreciated. Thanks.**


	25. Some News

**Jo**

**By:Novicewriter**

**A/N: Dudes, sorry for all the mistakes, I wrote this very quickly before school. **

**At The Menoa Tree 2 Weeks After conversation with Oromis**

Saphira and Eragon landed next to the crowd of elves surrounding the small stage, and were immediately surrounded by hundreds of cheering proud people. Eragon looked out on the crowd, looking for Jo. She stood next to Arya looking happier than Eragon had ever seen her. All of them were loud and joyous until Gleadr let out a loud roar, and Oromis appeared in front of them on the platform.

Oromis went on with a long speech about moving out of training and how this would be the most important day of Eragon's and Saphira's life as dragon and rider. The elderly elf held out his palm with the gedwei insagnia on it and Eragon put his on top of Oromis's. Oromis said a long string of words in the ancient language and Eragon and Saphira** (A/N Saphira did this in her mind, DUH)** repeated them back to the old elf. Their palms glowed then subsided. Eragon bowed deeply to Oromis and then went to stand beside Saphira.

Gleadr gave forth to another loud roar as Eragon jumped onto Saphira's back and the saphire dragon took off and let out a jet of flame into the air. Jo watched with awe as Eragon spiraled through the air effortlessly. The elves slowly left, but Jo waited for the rider to come down.

Eragon landed in front of her and pulled the thin woman up onto Saphira's back. The blue dragon took off again and Saphira entered Jo's thoughts. _You have something to tell Eragon._

It was not a question, it was a statement, a statement of fact to tell the truth.

_Now is not the time, _answered the young woman.

_Now is as good a time as any, Jo. Something like that will not be easy to tell him._

_Maybe it is not best to tell him? _Thought Jo hopelessly.

_No, he needs to know, _Saphira answered sternly.

_When do you think would be a good time?_

_Now that is not my decision to make._

"Eragon, there is something you need to know." The young man turned around and looked at Jo with interest.

"What?"

"Um, there is no really easy way of telling you this."

"Then just say it, I'm a big boy, I can handle it," Eragon laughed.

_I sure hope so, _Jo thought, Saphira laughed.

"Um, remember a couple weeks ago after I got Oromis to see reason?"

"Ya," answered Eragon with a slight smile on his face.

"Well, uh, something happened afterward..."

"Yes... and," Eragon prompted.

_Spit it out Jo. _Scolded Saphira.

"I'm sort of pregnant...with your child" Eragon's face was vacant for a long time before he answered to Jo's equally blank expression.

"You sure?"

"Ya, I went to a healer here in Ellesmera." Eragon's face switched in between shock and happiness for a long time while the pair flew through the air.

"Thats...wonderful!" He said finally staring at Jo's wide eyes.

"Your serious?"

"Of course! Aren't you happy?" answered Eragon.

"Yes, of course, but I was afraid about you not like the timing."

Eragon ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head, of course I'm happy." Jo let out the breath she had been holding and tried to get her heart to beat again.

**Murtagh.**

Murtagh out on his armor and headed out to meet Thorn, Galbatorix, and Shruiken. The march was beginning, and all the young man could think about was a way out of this mess. The last thing he saw in the water was Jo and Eragon flying on Saphira, Jo had just told Eragon the "Good" news. Murtagh found it even harder to capture or kill Eragon now, he was going to be a father, no child should grow up without a father.

_Murtagh, don't do anything stupid, everything will be fine, _Thorn chided.

_No Thorn, you don't understand, Josephine is pregnant, and Eragon is the father, if there was any hope in my mind that I could do this before, it is gone now. _

Thorn seemed surprised at first then added, _I suspected as much, it was bound to happen eventually._

_YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME!!! I HAD NO IDEA!!!_

Thorn stopped talking after that, and Galbatorix was his only company. Galbatorix continued to go over the plan over and over again. The armies were far below the two riders , but Murtagh could sense their fear and anxiousness to be done with it.

"Their fear is unneeded, they will walk home heroes, the Varden will be defeated after the battle. Remember the plan Murtagh-" This was normally when Murtagh stopped listening. Galbatorix had said it so often in the past 2 days that Murtagh had it memorized.

First Galbatorix and Murtagh would march together with both armies, then Galbatorix will take a little more then half of the soldiers and go around the battle unseen. Murtagh will continue to fight the Varden, then a couple hours later, Galbatorix and his men will come around the back of the battle and surprise the Varden men.

Galbatorix made it sound like a surprise party the way he put it. He always laughed at the end as though it were the best joke he had ever heard.

Murtagh would grunt in approval at the appropriate intervals and praise the kings great plan at the end. Murtagh had heard this to much, just in timing, the young man could act like he was listening.

Thorn could tell Murtagh was anxious and scared, his hands were shaking, and the fear swan in his thoughts. No, not thoughts for himself, but for those who would be hurt by him. Eragon and Josephine were on his mind the most. Jealousy had moved out of his mind and fear had moved in. A protectiveness almost.

_Murtagh, everything will be fine._

_We can't know for sure. If Jo or Eragon are hurt during this battle I will never forgive myself, expecially Jo. If she is dumb enough to fight in that battle... _Murtagh stopped the sentence there and waited for Thorn's response.

_You know her, if she wants to fight, she will._

_I know, stubborn as an ass._

_Like someone else I could mention._

_Shut up._

**Sorry another long update, but I was buy, school just started, high school is no fun! R/R**


	26. A Freak Accident

**Jo**

**By:Novicewriter**

**So sorry, High school is taking it's toll. I really wanted to write yesterday, but I passed out at like 7. Anyway, here is finally the next chapter!!!**

**Eragon**

Eragon and Jo were on Saphira on their way toward Surda. Nausada had sent them a message, Galbatorix was coming, and they needed Eragon there. _God I hate this, Finally some good news, and now here we are again. War included. _

_Eragon, you need to be more optimistic. One of the best things that will ever happen to you, has happened, and all you can think about is what will go wrong? _Saphira accused Eragon.

_I know, but still, this isn't the best timing, you just watch, something will happen to me, or worse, Jo._

_Try to be optimistic, this isn't what Jo needs to hear, and you know it, _said Saphira sternly.

_I know, but still. I'm just being realistic._

_Well, stop it!_

"Eragon, when do you think we will be there, I'm worried about this battle, I have a bad feeling," whispered the red head.

"There is absolutely nothing to worry about Jo. I promise you, everything will be fine." Eragon comforted.

"Do you think Murtagh will be there, or the king?"

"I don't know. We will probably be able to tell if the king were to come. We have many elves coming to help, they and I will be able to sense that a mile away."

"Your sure?" Jo asked skeptically again, her brows furrowing downward.

"Yes, I am positive."

"How positive?" Jo asked now smiling.

"As positive as I am about how I love you."

"That sure huh?"

"Yes," answered Eragon sternly and sure of himself.

"I can accept that," whispered Jo again.

The rest of the flight was in silence.

**Murtagh.**

The king said his plan another couple of times just in one day, and Murtagh now was sure he could recite it right from the kings mouth. The young man stared up at the roof of his tent and thought of ways to postpone this fight as long as possible. It didn't matter how, Eragon had to be there, and Jo could not. The king to easily tell what he was thinking if he wanted to, but Galbatorix seemed absorbed by his own master plan that he had barely spoken of anything else, if he spoke at all. Murtagh didn't mind the king's silence one bit, life was easier this way.

_Thorn?_

_Yes Murtagh, what is it this time? _Thorn had been telling Murtagh to give up on plans the entire march, but Murtagh would not be swayed, there had to be a way.

_I might have a plan, but it is risky. _

_Can't be more risky than the 'lets let Thorn try to hurt Shruiken' idea._

_It is, and if it helps, I admit it was a stupid idea._

_Yes, now what is the new plan?_

_I think if maybe I got hurt-_

_NO! _Thorn quickly cut the young man off.

_Why not?_

_I wont let you hurt yourself! _The ruby dragon yelled.

_Fine, but just out of curiosity, do you think it would work?_

_I wont tell you, yours is a loaded question, if I say no you will try to prove me wrong, if I say yes, you will do it anyway._

Murtagh was careful to hide his thoughts, it was the only way, and Murtagh knew it. He cut off the conversation and got out a knife, keeping the barriers around his mind strong. He grabbed a knife and walked out of the tent. He made sure the king saw him walk by to make this convincing. "I'm going on a walk to clear my head, I will be back soon Lord Galbatorix." said Murtagh quietly. The king just nodded, deep in thought.

The young man walked a little ways and found the nearest soldier who was alone and spoke, "What is your name?" Murtagh asked staring intently at the youth n front of him.

"Roger," the young man answered swiftly, saluting Murtagh and bowing low. Murtagjh pulled out a pouch and handed the young man several gold coins.

"Roger, I want you to stab me in to gut right here." Murtagh took out a piece of coal and marked a thin line in his gut. The young man gave Murtagh a questioning look. Definitely questioning the rider's sanity.

"Why?"

"No questions, you wont get in trouble, stab me and run. If you tell anyone of this I swear to god I will kill you and your family. Wear this." The young rider threw a mask at Roger, and the soldier put it on. Murtagh folded the coins in Roger's hand and then stood frozen. Roger pulled back the knife and gunned it into Murtagh's stomach then ran. Murtagh fell to the ground. Thorn felt that and started to try desperately to get into his riders mind.

_Stay where you are Thorn. Until I say._

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!_

_Way to much. Go! _Thorn took off and whizzed right by the king. This shook Galbatorix from his battle planning and up following the ruby dragon. Thorn arrived as Murtagh lay shaking, The young rider had not expected it to hurt this much, but he had lived through worse. Blood was spilling from the wound, a lot of it from what Murtagh could see.

"Murtagh, what happened?" The king yelled threateningly at the rider laying on the ground.

The young rider coughed then answered weakly, "One...of the men, he...attacked me."

"Which one?" the king asked frantic. Murtagh knew better than to think because of Murtagh's well being, no he was worried how this would affect his plan.

"He...was waring a...mask." Galbatorix healed the wound easily and had some men carry Murtagh to the tent, for he was still lightheaded from the loss of blood.

_That was stupid Murtagh! _The ruby dragon yelled at his rider, _How can you be so stupid, that soldier is going to be killed. The king will search you mind and when he does the soldier will be found easily._

_No, I thought of that, no one will know him. Especially not the king._

_That was still idiotic._

_I know, but to kill time, desperate measures must be taken._

**Okay, this chapter was surprisingly easy to write, it only took forever. Stupid high school, CAN'T THEY SEE I HAVE FANFIC TO WRITE!!!**


	27. I Can Hear Him

**Jo**

**By:Novicewriter**

**Okay, sorry for the delay, (again), but I will make it up to you. The story is coming to a close quickly, and the end will be HUGE!!! (I hope)**

Eragon, Jo, and Saphira landed safely within the walls of Surda, where they were greeted by Nausada.

"Eragon, welcome back. I pray everything is well with you and Saphira. I hear you have reached the end of your training. This is good, you will need it more than ever."

"Why more than ever milady?"

"Have you not heard, Galbatorix will be at the battle," whispered Nausada in Eragon's ear.

"Why am I always the last to know?" Grumbled Eragon under his breath.

"We all know how you like surprises. Josephine, how are you?"

"Very well, Lady Nausada, and you?" Josephine asked with fake enthusiasm.

"As good as can be expected. Well, come on, lets get inside." Nausada led Josephine and Eragon down the great halls, as Saphira made her way to the dragon hold. "I have made up a room for you Eragon, down the hall, and you also, Josephine. Eragon, you are needed in council, but Jo, I will show you your room." Jo followed Nuasada down one of the many halls and finally opened a door. This was just like the room she had in Furthen Dur', but the comforter was a different color, and it seemed even more lonely than before.

Nausada left the room, and Jo sat on the bed. _Saphira?_ The red head asked uncertain if she would get an answer.

_Yes, Jo. _

_Do you think Eragon is going to tell Nausada about me and him?_

_He will when he thinks the time is right. He has to let them know before the battle. Be patient Jo._

_I'll try._

Jo picked up her small backpack and headed for Eragon's room. She sat on his bed and waited for him to come back. She certainly wasn't going to sleep alone tonight. Jo hated being alone, it gave her to much time to think. _Murtagh was probably going to be on strict orders to kill Eragon, and Galbatorix will not even want to bring me back this time, he will want me dead. He knows if he brings me back, I will run away again. _Jo wondered about Murtagh again. _He will have been punished for letting us go on the burning plains, and now he will have no other options. _

Eragon walked into the room and found Jo sitting on his bed, staring unseeing out the far window. Last time he had been in a room like this Murtagh and him had fought over the window bed. Eragon smiled at the memory of his friend and brother. The red head looked up at Eragon and smiled, "Eragon, how was the council thing?"

"It was dull, but finally we have a stradegy. Galbatorix seems to think he can trick us. He is going to have two armies. Galbatorix will come up behind us with his men while we are fighting Murtagh's men. We on the other hand know this from a source close to the king."

"Who is the source?"

"Some spy we have there."

"Murtagh's been watching us you know," Jo told Eragon matter-of-factly.

"What!"

"He's been watching our every move for a long time. He is worried about us, and deeply jealous of you."

"Why me?"

"Seriously Eragon, you are so thick headed sometimes, you got the girl of his dreams, but he is not going to ruin your happiness. Actually right now he has come up with a plan to postpone the army. He has stabbed himself in the gut, so as to be able to help you get here in time. If he hadn't, he would have been here a day and a half ago."

"How do you know that?" Eragon still didn't understand.

"I know because he told me. He has been taught a new way of scrying, he can see us, hear us, see things he has never seen before, as well as people he has never met. He told me Eragon. I can hear him if he scrys me and I hear his thoughts. His voice was in my head a lot while we were in Ellesmera. Whatever he thought while over that bowl, I could hear."

"Why couldn't I hear him?"

"I truthfully don't know, but my guess is because you block your mind so well," Eragon looked up in thought.

"Is he watching now?"

"Yes, he is glad I can hear him, but also rather mortified that I can hear all his lustful thoughts."

**Murtagh**

"Shit!" Yelled the young rider, as he watched Jo tell Eragon he had been watching. At the same time a shot of pain ran through his abdomen.

_And now he's hurt. _Murtagh could hear Jo tell Eragon.

**Eragon**

"Now he's screaming profanities. He doesn't block his mind well when he is using magic, thats why I can hear him I think," Jo told Eragon who was laughing at the thought of Murtagh's face.

**Murtagh**

_Josephine Galadrielle Cornelia STOP THAT!!!_screamed Murtagh in his head. Talking out loud hurt his stomach, where the wound was healed on the outside, but not inside.

She was laughing again, Eragon was laughing too. "I can hear him too, you were right Jo my mind is always sealed way to much."

_You know what! Fuck this. _Murtagh dropped the magic and stopped watching them for a while, then went back to the bowl.

**Eragon**

Eragon and Jo were laughing and talking about Murtagh. _Some friends you guys are. _Whispered Murtagh in his mind.

"He's back, I told you he would be, thats one muffin." Josephine put out her palm and Eragon put a muffin in her hand. Eragon started mumbling about pregnant women and muffins.

_You guys made bets!_

"Maybe," answered Eragon.

_We are moving again tomorrow Eragon, be sure to tell Nausada. Do you guys already know Galbatorix's plan?_

"Yeah. We do," answered Jo. "I miss you so much Murtagh," she said quietly.

_I miss you too, Josephine, but Galbatorix is coming. _And he was gone.

"Eragon, I was wondering when you were going to tell Nausada about our...relationship?"

"I was planning on tomorrow morning. Why?"

"I was just wondering where I was going to be during the battle, I know you wont let me fight."

"You were right about that, I wont let the mother of our child fight in a war against her evil father. You will probably be left in Surda with the woman and children. "

"I wish I could fight with you. If anything happens to you, I swear-" Eragon cut her off with a soft kiss on her lips.

"Nothing will happen to me."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

**Okay, there you go, I'm so sorry it is so late!!! Please any help on my HUGE ending will be appreciated, and ya.**


	28. The Final Battle

**Jo**

**By:Novicewriter**

**Okay, please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes here, I'm sorry, but it is hard to write on this thing. Or school just got new laptops, and I'm not fond of them, but at least I will be able to update during study lab now. Thanks for all the reviews.**

Eragon stood behind the vast army of the Varden waited for the king's attack. The battle was to take place in the valley blow, but neither army had moved from their perches on top of the hill. The tension between the two groups only grew as Murtagh waited to give the sign for attack. "Postpone as long as possible Murtagh! I have to get my army in position before you attack." The king's orders were strict and not easily avoided, but hopeful that would be the last order the king ever gave.

Finally Galbatorix was there. Murtagh charged and so did the Varden leaving Eragon alone. The blue dragon immediately turned around and flew back toward Surda. Murtagh found this action strange, but didn't peruse the youngest rider, he had not been ordered to fight Eragon, the king wanted him to, but was not being held by oath.

The fighting continued without Eragon for 2 hours or so before the king attacked from behind. Galbatorix seemed to have surprised the Varden, but all the accounts were proved wrong when another Varden army appeared on the hill led by the blue rider. The two armies seemed fair numbered, but that did not mean that they were. The empire's armies were trained for a year before then became soldiers, these men of the Varden seemed like they just picked up ready to fight somewhere along the line.

Eragon immediately went for the king who was perched above the field, but Murtagh could see the king knew it was coming. Murtagh's brother flew up behind the larger black dragon and immediately Saphira clawed at Shuiken's underside.

The black turned around and clawed at Saphira's blue back. The fighting continued like this for a long time, Saphira would attack then Shruiken would attack more fiercely right back at the blue dragon. The battle was headed in the wrong direction, the king had the upper hand in magic and strength, and Eragon was tiring quickly from the repetitive attacks.

Murtagh had to do something, but he was under oath. He had no loopholes that he could think of. The king was clear in the fact that the red rider was not to hurt him, but that did not count out helping the other side. Murtagh pushed forward on Thorn, and the par took off. Murtagh ordered his army back, the king could do nothing to stop him, just beat him later, but that was later, not now. Murtagh's men followed him without question and he got them out of the valley safely.

Murtagh hurried to Eragon's side. The young rider knew there would be hell to pay later, but that was if the king was alive to fulfill the punishment.

_Murtagh, what is your plan, open your mind._

_We are playing distraction, we have to help Eragon._

_But we can't hurt the king._

_We are not hurting him, or at least not directly. We are simply giving Eragon a chance, even if it is small._

**Josephine.**

"This is so stupid1 I should be out there helping Eragon!"Josephine was furious, yes, she was pregnant, but she could take care of herself. It was certainly her decision, but instead Eragon had basically tied her up to keep her away. She had been being baby sat all day by some maid.

"I'm sorry milady, but you cannot leave."

"What did Eragon give you to watch me?" Jo asked quietly trying to contain her temper.

"He didn't pay me, he asked me, and I accepted."

"Can I ask you to please let me leave? My love is out there, and he needs me!"

"He is a dragon rider, he can take care of himself." The maid answered indifferently.

"Yes, but he is not indestructible, he is fighting Galbatorix, he barely stands a chance alone."

"Well, I am sure he can do it." Finally Jo had an idea.

"Could you get me a glass of water please?" The red head looked as thirsty as possible, and finally the maid left to get her a glass. _Finally._ Jo stuck her foot in the way of the door and waited to make sure her "guard" was out of sight. Jo got up and walked out of the room. She ran to her room and grabber the armor she had worn during the battle of Furthen Dur.

She peaked out the door again to make sure that the hall was clear, and then she ran to the stable and grabbed the first horse she could find. There stood Tornac. She had almost forgotten about him being there, and a strange guilt filled her for not coming to see him before.

She put a saddle on the horse of her friend and hopped on as gently as she could. The horse galloped forward toward the battle not even thinking about what turn to take next. Soon the battle was in view, and what a sight. The Varden seemed to be winning, but anyone could tell that Murtagh's men were not there, but standing on top on the far hill. Jo got out some cord and tied her hair-which was now just below her ear- in the back of her head, and galloped quickly toward the battle. Eragon and Galbatorix were fighting in the air, and Murtagh was in a hurry toward the fighting pair.

Jo cut through the king's men fast, but not so fast as to not get out without a couple of bruises and cuts. A sword came up from behind her, but the man was stopped n his tracks by a sword through the gut. Jo's body was fighting, but her mind was with Eragon and the fight above.

Murtagh was obviously trying to distract the king with some story, but the king still fought the tired Eragon. Finally Eragon wound the king. The youngest rider shoved his sword across the king's arm leaving a long gash.

The king was furious and started to fight back with more vigor than before. Galbatorix ordered Murtagh back to the battle below them, but the red rider was not leaving. He and Thorn hovered in the air completely still except for the constant beating of Thorn's wings.

"Go back!" Hissed Galbatorix through clenched teeth.

Finally the red rider moved, but not back to the battle, but he was reaching for his sword. The battle had basically stopped below now; everyone was watching the battle in the sky. The king was watching Murtagh now, and Eragon took the chance. The youngest rider shoved his sword into the king's gut and the king screamed in agony. Murtagh smiled and watched as Eragon threw the sword in Galbatorix again through the heart.

The king died right there on the black dragon that fell still and started t plummet to the ground. The empire's men dropped their weapons, and Murtagh sheathed his sword.

**Okay, there you go, simple as that. I have one more chapter that I need to put up, the epilogue. Read and review.**


	29. The End

**Jo**

**By:Novicewriter**

**Okay, I am so sorry everyone, but I will not be writing a sequal. I really want to, but I just can't think of anything to write it about. I have already started writing a new story that will be farey interesting. For those who liked this story, you should like it.**

**It is called Blind, and is about a blind slave named Sirri working for the king. Murtagh meets her by chance before he ever meets Eragon, and sees her as a means of escape. After time Murtagh gets to know her better and decdes to help her escape as well. Prpbably not a Murtagh/OC, but I'm not positive on that yet.**

**The next day**

Josephine waited in one of the many tents on the battle field after the finally battle. This was Murtagh's tent, but he was not yet here. She has gone to a healer earlier that morning, and found the baby was fine, but her left arm had a long gash in it, stretching from her shoulder to her wrist. The healer had requested she heal it, but it was not bleeding much, and Jo, strangely enough, wanted a scar to remember the battle by. Eragon had been in the infirmary for hours now, he had gotton some pretty fierce wounds from Galbatorix, but none to dangerous to him. He was healed, just sleeping now.

Murtagh had gotten out of the battle basically unscathed from what Jo could gather, and was currently heping to heal the fallen soldiers. Night had fallen now, Murtagh should be returning soon, but not soon enough for Josephine. She hadn't told him how sorry she was while speaking to him through his spying, she wanted it to be in person.

He deserved to have an apology, no much more than that, but this would be one step up from the night of the marriage. It's funny, it seemed so long ago that she had married Murtagh unwillingly betrothed by her father. Had it really been tht long, no, a matter of weeks.

While pondering this, Jo fell asleep on Murtagh's cot. At the slightest sound Jo jumped awake staring into Murtagh's eyes.

"Murtagh, thank god. You surprised me."

"Sorry, but you are in my tent, on my bed." I laughed, this was tre.

"Sorry. I came to apologize," it came easily after practice for forever waiting for him.

"For what, I thought I should be the one apologizing."

"Why would you apologize?"

"I asked first."

"Fine, I wanted to apologize for running away, and leaving you in Uru'bean. To say sorry for falling in love with Eragon. To tell you that it wasn't you it was me. Also, to let you know that I missed you beyond your comprehension, and to tell you that I ove you in so many ways, and-"

"Josephine, none of that is because of you. You couldn't stop any of that from happening, everything you did was because it was the right thing to do. I know that." Murtagh seemed sincere, nd I knew it was true when he opened his arms and I flew into them.

"I missed you so much Murtagh, more than you could ever imagine!"

"No, I think I know exactly how much," he whispered softly in my ear.

We puled out of the embrace and he sat down on the cot and I sat down next to him. He looked down at the cut on my arm.

"What did you do?"

"We just had a battle yesterday, what did you expect."

"You were in the battle, how culd Eragon allow that! How could that-"

I cut him off suddenly, "Murtagh, you seem under misinterpretation. I joined the battle without Eragon knowing. I snuck out of Surda and came here on Tornac. He is in the stable if you want to see him. I Know you've missed him."

"You are really good at being sneaky, almost to good. "

"I tend to get crafty when I want something."

"So, when are getting our marriage analed?" he asked this staring right at my face, his pale skin glowing in the pale lght.

"I don't know, when his is all over I guess."

Murtagh and Jo talked back and forth, Jo wanting to know every detail, Muragh answering, neve asking. He already knew what Jo was doing.

**Several Months Later (epilogue)**

Murtagh and Jo go a "divorce" fro there non-existent marriage, during the same ceremony, Jo married Eragon.

Nausada became ruler of all Alageasia, she never married.

Helgrind was destroyed, as was the king's castle, built in it's place a much happier ooking place.

Murtagh and Eragon shared a room after the battle, and had a similar fght about an unfair coin toss, and a re match for the window seat.

Josephine gave birth to a daughter named Tasha, she had red hard and blue green eyes.

The green dragon egg hatched for Vanir, he was taught, much to his disproval, Eragon shadeslayer.

AND EVERYONE LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!!

**There you go, in the immortal words of Jane Austin, "All my stories will have a happy ending, but not without a little trouble on the way."**

**Please read my next story, "Blind" which will be up in a matter of days.**


End file.
